Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery
by Noy Telin'u
Summary: From Noy Telinú's thread from Anime Addventure before all of Noy's episodes got deleted. A humor/romance mutual slavery rated M comedy about Nodoka ruining Nabiki's plans. Includes magical rings and a bisexual lead! Nabiki pulls a prank on Ranma & Akane. Why have slavery that's only one way with sudden fetishes and submission streaks? No, this one takes one from left field.
1. Prologue

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning**: the following is fanfiction centered on slavery. In real life slavery is unmoral and should not be attempted, duplicated, or emulated. It is stupid and illegal to try to replicate the situation in this fic. Do NOT try this.

**Notice**: in case you haven't noticed… this is fanfiction. Made by fans. Fan-Fiction. FAN FICTION. Noy made this. It is NOT intended to be accurate or useable in nerd arguments. Don't be stupid and make your own fanfic off this and think it's accurate. Read the manga, watch the anime, and don't rely on this… please.

**Thanks**: this one is thanks to "tuatara" for supporting Noy in this original publishing on Anime Addventure. Hi there!

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Prologue: Because Noy likes back stories…

It was 23 days after the failed union of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. For 388 days the two have known each other, and they have grown close. Things haven't changed much since that eventful day; Ukyo was forgiven, Shampoo was Shampoo, and the Kunos were still a problem. Things haven't changed much… on the surface that is.

Nabiki Tendo started a plan. A plan she has been planning for 22 days now. In the event of the wedding, it was she who caused it to be ruined. Now she had a new feeling that she never felt in a long, long time… guilt.

By ruining a marriage that would help everyone, Nabiki destroyed the chance for her sister to be happy. Oh, Akane never said it, (except that reversal jewel mishap, but… you know) but everyone could tell that Akane loved Ranma. You could see it in the jealousy, the calling for him when in danger, and the fact that she hit him so much. Yes, she was in love, and so was he. However, they couldn't do so due to the attention both had at gaining affections from high powered, devoted teenagers of both sexes. Until that was taken care of, the wedding had to be postponed. Even Genma and her father agreed to this rule by Nodoka. However, as Nabiki saw everything go back to normal the next day, she felt that she had to do something to help them out. Yet, at the same time, she wanted to screw with them some more. All day she thought about it, until she got an idea.

A while ago she got a set of rings from Shampoo in a… negotiation, when Nabiki was Ranma's Fiancée. These were magical rings that Nabiki had to look up so she could sell them at the right price. Unfortunately, it took until the day of the wedding to find out what they did. Now, if this was a year ago, Nabiki would have thought it was a joke that the rings she got from Shampoo were magical. However, with the arrival of a pigtailed girl and a martial artist panda, Nabiki didn't discount things anymore. It would bring in a ton of yen, especially to someone who was a werewolf. However, she had to put that on hold when the wedding came. When everything cleared, she realized she had to make amends somehow, yet, she liked messing with the fighting couple. That's when it hit her like a ton of cinderblocks. The rings, (if used correctly by the right people) can bind lovers together magically. On top of that, it could possibly rewrite Ranma's Jusenkyo curse trigger to that of a werewolf's. That way, things can be made easier around the Dojo, and it can be a way of giving Ranma a 'cure'.

The only thing was how to do it. Ranma didn't trust her period, and Akane was still upset about the whole wedding thing. A situation needed to present itself.

As the days went by Nabiki thought and thought, until she decided to prank them into it. It had to be good, something worth laughing about and selling pictures of. Something crazy, no, more than that, the plan had to be…Nerima insane. Looking at the rings and their binding qualities made Nabiki realize that it was going to change Ranma and Akane's lives, so why not help with that, diabolically?

It was simple… ok, not simple at all. Nabiki would wait until Kodachi, Shampoo, or someone else made something that affected memory, it wouldn't be long since they were running out of things. If nothing happens soon, then she would order that special mind erasing shampoo to clear their short term memory. While they were out, have them put the rings on each others' fingers, write a contact of their marriage, and tell them they got married.

**It was foolproof!**

But, that wasn't enough. Sure, helpful in a way, but not _insane_ enough. Then one day, she saw an article on sex slavery problems around the world. That was it!

Inspired, she wrote a slavery contract that she would say that they came up with. But, who would own who? Akane owning Ranma wouldn't work, Ranma would never agree to that. Neither would Akane willingly give up her freedom. They didn't trust each other enough. That stumped Nabiki. She couldn't figure out how to do it so that they would believe her.

Then she remembered the rings. The magically bonding rings.

Nabiki found out who was to be the master.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was 19 days after the failed wedding when Nabiki was caught red handed writing the contract. Nodoka walked in on Nabiki trying to fake the contract that would fool Ranma and Akane into slavery. Seeing her shocked the middle Tendo enough that Nodoka snatched it to read it over. She was not pleased.

"Nabiki." Nodoka said coldly.

"I can explain! I can! Really! It… uh… was a joke?" Nabiki chuckled nervously.

"You tried to trick my son to be a **slave** to someone?"

"Uh…" Nabiki thought fast, originally, she was going to have them be slaves to Kasumi, or someone they won't attack, but she couldn't do that now, she needed to say someone else… or some-ones else. "_Yes_. To **Akane**. And _Akane_ would be a slave to **Ranma**." 'There! That'll work… wait, she's confused, think fast!" "They would rotate who's the master/mistress each day. And… uh, they would be married as well! They would _think_ so at least!"

Nodoka looked thoughtful "I see…"

Nabiki fidgeted nervously.

Nodoka put a hand to her lips, then reached into… somewhere… and pulled out a seal.

"W-What's that?" Nabiki asked, failing to sound calm.

Nodoka stamped the unfinished papers and signed her name. "I agree to this. Have Kasumi sign it as well, that would be enough witnesses to be believable."

"You… you agree?"

"Yes… I realized that nothing would change if we let things be… if you can think they are married and… own each other; then things can move forward. Just, when you're finished, give me a copy."

After saying that, Nodoka left the room, leaving a stunned Nabiki.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She got Kasumi to sign it on that 23rd day on two copies and gave one to Nodoka without her sister reading it. She couldn't believe the opportunity would come. Earlier in the day, the two "victims" were attacked by Kodachi with Parlays powder and a special ingredient. They were delivered to Doctor Tofu, who said that the worst that would come would be short term memory loss, about 13 hours of blankness. 13 hours for Nabiki's plan to work. After the two were carried in, Nodoka said she had some errands to run, although, Nabiki could tell the woman was excited for some reason.

Nabiki positioned Ranma and Akane on Akane's bed. Then she carefully used Ranma's fingers to put a magical ring on Akane's ring finger. At the same time, she used Akane's fingers to put the other ring on Ranma's ring finger. There was a flash of light when it was done.

Nabiki smiled to herself that the deed was done. "There we go, lined up just right."

Kasumi walked in unexpectedly "Nabiki, what are you doing?"

Feeling confident, Nabiki spilled. "Just having some fun sis. Nothing _harmful_."

"You shouldn't tamper with their memories."

"Oh relax, it'll be **fun!**"

Nabiki left and brought in the final piece.

"Nabiki! What's that?"

"Nothing really…"

Kasumi didn't buy that and read it over. Shocked, she dropped it, letting it flutter to the ground.

"**Nabiki!**"

"What?"

"How can you make me sign something, so… so…"

"Relax, it's not _legal_, just enough to fool two memory loss, not that bright martial artists. They would laugh if you brought this to anyone in the legal system."

"Still, to trick your sister, and a guest…"

"Oh, it'll be fine. This way they can move on in their relationship. Believe me, this will help them."

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have too… just let them do this. It's good for them."

"I don't know…"

"Well, just keep quiet… this is my good deed for this year."

"Nabiki…" Kasumi scolded.

"They should be up in 7… 6… 5… 4…"

"This is _wrong_. Thisiswrong. **This-is-wrong!**"

On cue, the two teens awoke.

Ranma screwed it up by awaking one 100th of a second before Akane. She frowns at the silver medal every day.

"Ahww… my head… mmm… soft… wait, soft?" Ranma's eyes shot open.

"Nooo… I want to sleep in, Kasumi…" Akane mumbled.

Ranma slowly turned to see Akane in bed. Then he saw himself… in a bed. That's when he realized… he's in a bed. Which he doesn't have. That means…

"Uh, oh." Ranma concluded.

At that Akane catapulted up. "_Ranma?_ I had a weird dream that I… **RANMA!** WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

Nabiki scowled inwardly. 'This isn't how it's supposed to go! Damn you Ranma! Ok… adjust.' "_Relax_ you two… Kasumi and I put you guys here, after all, with all the excitement, you might as well be here."

"What are you talking about, Nabiki?" Akane asked, eyes narrowing.

"Hey, it's your fault, and it's not like we damaged the merchandise."

"What did you buy, Akane?" Ranma asked. "It was probably something **stupid**."

"Well yeah, it was." Nabiki smiled

"Hey! **I** don't remember buying **anything**!"

"It's because of the short term memory loss that you two suffered. I'll bet you forgot that Ranma proposed."

"I did _what?_" was right before "**HE DID WHAT**!"

"Yeah, it was great. Good for eating popcorn to. See, Kasumi… _that_ is why we need a video camera!"

"W-W-what did I say?" Akane asked nervously.

"Ha hahahaha! You rejected him, it was _so_ funny!" Nabiki laughed.

"**WHAT?**" they said at the same time.

"Oh, it gets better. Apparently, Akane rejected it because it wasn't_ good enough_, so she **counter-offered!**" Nabiki laughed, more genuine this time.

"Wait… counter offer?" Ranma asked but not Akane, she was in shock.

"Yes, apparently, you offered **this**." Nabiki showed them a piece of paper… just another worthless piece of paper that will screw over more lives than Nabiki thought possible… and this, is that story. A story of-

**"WHAT?"** Akane and Ranma exclaimed as they read the contract.

-Day and Night Mutual Slavery.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Well hello there!

This is a prologue to make the chapters make sense since this story was deleted at Anime Addventure on the 1st of May.

Noy thinks the site is good, and actually enjoys the stories, but, this…

*sigh*

Noy made 17 episodes on the site in 21 days from April 9-30.

10 were on a new thread that was only contributed by Noy "Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery"

They were all deleted. All 17. So… Noy decided to repost that particular thread here since it's basically Noy's.

Noy likes Anime Addventure still… however, Noy won't suggest anyone writing there unless they are really, really good at writing.

Why post this? Noy loves writing fanfiction, and was screwed over there.

Noy will not be screwed any more by people and just leave it.

Noy is not holding a grudge.

However, Noy is throwing a grudge at that moderator's face.

Hope you enjoy this! And if not…

"I don't care."


	2. Wait, what?

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** This contains slavery. Noy does not condone slavery of any kind. This is fanfiction. So… DON'T EMULATE THIS! Ok?

**Caution:** this was originally on Anime Addventure until May, when it was deleted for some reason. Therefore, things are crazy. That and this may be seen as sort of a spiteful way of handling this. Noy doesn't think so. But, people may anyway. Be wary.

**Error:** this is the extended awesome version that was cut short for Anime Adventure. It is longer. If you read it at the site, then you may see a difference.

**Waff:** Some people may see the following chapter as waffy. (Warm and fuzzy feeling). In a weird way. If you don't like feeling… weird… then don't read….. But its soooo cute! Awwww…..

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 1: Wait, What?

**"What?"** Came the chorused cries of the teenagers. **"Why would I agree to this!"**

"Got me, you guys' way of expressing your love is beyond even _my_ comprehension."

Ranma stuttered… "But, **I**, this, uh, urk… ah… but…how, _why_…"

Akane cut off his rambling, "But this doesn't make any sense! What's different _now_ than the _last time_ something** this** stupid happened?"

Nabiki was glad that she was prepared for this question… "Well _obviously_, you wanted to make sure that you didn't kill each other, not that anything like that could have happened. Maybe it's because the magic rings worked…"

Ranma found his voice. **"MAGIC RINGS! WHAT MAGIC RINGS!"**

Nabiki rubbed her ears. "Ow, Brother-in-law I think its best to not damage our hearing. _Anyway_, of course you forgot, Ranma, the magic rings that I gave to you for each other when you proposed. The fact that you are still wearing them means it worked."

Both of them looked at their fingers to see rings. Ranma's was a golden ring with red and black swills, and Akane's was a ring with full circumference of tiny diamonds with one half of the ring red and the other black. Desperately Ranma tried to pull it off, but, as usual, it wouldn't budge not because it was too tight, but because it's magic.

Akane glared at her sister. "Nabiki, what do these rings do?"

In the background now, Ranma is comically trying to get the ring off.

Nabiki answered her sister, ignoring what's behind her. "Nothing, if someone like _me_, Shampoo, or even _Kasumi_ put them on you. Since _you_ guys put them on** each other**, they work, the book said something about subconscious love or destiny or soul mates, I can't remember. _Anyway_, they won't come off unless one of you is **dead**, or something about having no real feelings. Besides, if you don't believe me, I have the book right here." Oh yes, Nabiki really put her work into this.

Ranma understood that. "You mean that Akane _actually_ cares about me?" He said in a quiet voice.

Akane would have reacted if she wasn't fingering her own ring. 'He really loves me. He really does care after all.' She tugged it and it wouldn't budge. 'He really does love me. Was he just scared like I was? Duh, Akane, he just sucks at words, you know that! But, it does explain everything he does. Maybe this isn't so bad after all, but, who convinced me to propose **THAT?**'

Nabiki continued. "Besides, Ranma, I'd think you'll like the ring. It makes you not turn into a girl with cold water-"

As soon as she said that, Ranma poured a glass of water over himself and started his never-gonna-be-a-girl-again song and dance when he was stopped by Nabiki.

"What do you mean by that? You will be female by nightfall, well, exactly nightfall. Then you will be a guy again in the morning. Think of it no more of Aquatransexualism, but more of a were-girl or something to that affect. You are male by day and female by night. That should be better than what you have going on right now. Think of it as your wedding gift." She smirked, oh yeah that was a ton of trouble to set up, but it would be worth it if this works out.

Akane meanwhile was reading the slavery contract, now feeling dread in its authenticity. According to this, she turned down the simple marriage proposal because of the fact that the Amazons don't care if Ranma married Akane. However, this makes it so that Nabiki or anyone else would have a way to fight them legally, magically, and emotionally because this is trust greater than anything that they could do. The fact that the book was in Japanese and Mandarin made Akane sure it was Amazonian and made this make even more binding since that's how they are. The fact that it wouldn't come off the couple made her smile. She shook her head and read the details. 'So that's why Nabiki got him the ring… it makes this easier.' Still, it shocked her that she would propose this, and more that Ranma would accept it. After seeing the signatures and thumb prints of herself, Ranma, Kasumi (as a witness), Nabiki (legal/witness) and Nodoka (Parent/witness/assurance that it was 'manly enough for Ranma') a feeling that this was real and not a hoax filled her with dread. Seeing that Ranma was now in a state of shock, she went over it out loud since she doubted Ranma read it completely.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma was dumbstruck… hearing the details made him ponder why he would do this and all he could think of was 'for Akane's sake'. It could have been worse or more one sided, but it was hard to wrap one's head around. There were many details to consider:

**1.** Ranma and Akane agreed to a mutual slave contract out of their own free will.

**2.** That contract has it that Ranma will be the master/mistress one day, Akane the mistress the next, switching each day. The day starts in the morning when Ranma returns to being male.

**3.** Whoever's the Master/Mistress that day is not only in charge and responsible for both their bodies and actions, but also is in complete control on all property/possessions/responsibilities of the slave. Basically it's the whole deal, no safe words, no nonsense; the slave relationship is in everything for life. Not the kinky type that are wild fantasies, this is real 24/7 dual mutual ownership.

**4.** Anything goes as long as…

A. neither person dies

B. they both love each other truly (rings fall off if they don't)

C. the master/mistress is willing to have that done to them when the roles are reversed

**5.** They are married as far as Japan is concerned. Whatever they do at home is their own business, as long as they don't break any laws in public. Due to this, all other engagements of Ranma and Akane are considered void due to Marriage and bonding through magical items.

**6.** Nodoka approves and Ranma doesn't need to worry about his head as long as he stays faithful to his Mistress/slave.

**7.** This can only be broken if one (or both) parties stop loving each other. This will be seen through the rings falling off their hands.

An Added note was on top of the document by Nabiki (overseer of the legal of situation).

Sorry about the amnesia, but you two agreed on this. You both looked like in heaven when you finalized it. (No you haven't had sex yet. Hurry though, Nodoka's getting impatient.) Have fun! Remember, Slavery _can_ be exciting as long as you respect each other. You both owe me a lot…^_^! Now go do things, don't worry, your fathers will be notified. (Yeah, they weren't there at the officiating of this… did you_ want_ them to?)

Ranma gulped after he soaked in the situation. From what he could think of, he agreed to do this for a partial cure, a way to make sure Akane didn't interfere when she's not supposed to, (Well, half the time.) and because this way they can show their love for each other without the amazons' interference. (Hopefully.) Plus, since they only have it as a commitment to each other, it solves (painfully) the other engagements. However, since Ranma is in complete control half the time, he could 'get away' with things he couldn't before. Besides, his mom approved, so he could relax, the fathers won't push things, and this should cure Akane's jealous streak. In a way, they aren't tied down to the dojo and they were free to go where they wanted due to the marriage + didn't have anything on running a dojo, (which Ranma doesn't like) yet they could stay here (since the fathers probably think that and too late now.) One last thing was that they could sleep in the same bed and Akane can't do a thing about it. 'In fact, now that I think about it, Akane probably wants to do that… why do I feel dread?'

Akane was going over again and again trying to find a reason on why she would do this. Was it so that she can make Ranma help her improve? Was it to have him to herself? Was it that they opened their feelings and now can have both genders of Ranma while leaving the inconvenience out of it? Was it because she was Bi? Was it because she wanted to be with the man that saved her countless times, but also the softness of Ranma-chan every night? Maybe. Some of this did make sense. After forcing herself to admit it, she was Bi for Ranma. She remembered a while back, that she convinced herself that she would still want him if he couldn't return to being male again when he was locked by Herb. She knows and admits to herself that she was afraid of what his reaction would be to the news that it didn't matter which form Ranma took. She was scared, but if he accepted this, than maybe she can open her heart and stop fearing losing him. It's what she needed to do. If nothing it shows that he really did care and he can't back off of it.

Nabiki left the room with Kasumi only saying one last thing…

"Oh yeah, and today is _Ranma's_ turn to be the master. So enjoy you two!"

The eerie silence continued between the two teens left in the room sitting on opposite sides of what is now (till tomorrow) Ranma's bed.

*crickets chirp*

"Akane…"

"Ranma…"

"I don't want to believe it. I want this to be a dream, but it isn't. There is too much proof that we agreed to this. That and Kasumi wouldn't lie to us right? Plus these rings work. I-I don't know why I agreed, but I won't back down. If this is what you want….I will go with it."

"Ranma, I… I don't know why, I just can't remember, I just ask you to listen to me please? I think I might have a reason on why I would do this."

"Sure 'kane… this is still all too sudden for me. Anything on what might have happened helps."

"Ranma I… oh heck with it, I don't care if you are male, female, both, or neither, **I LOVE YOU!** I love you as who you are! Remember Toma's island? I said it there and I say it again here and I** mean it**! There, I said what's been gnawing at me for **months!** I was just so afraid of telling you I love your female body as much as your Male one. I was too scared to think you would _hate_ me, or _reject_ me…" Akane was now on the verge of tears. "I was afraid to love this deeply; afraid that you would die or _worse_. That's why I try to help you! I **can't** live if you were to be **killed!** That's why I hit you, so I can not be _hurt_, so I could be who I was and** not** change, I..I..I..I…" she was now in tears.

Ranma moved over and embraced Akane, allowing her to cry in his shirt.

"We **don't** have to stay here, we can_ go_, I **don't** care, if I'm with you **I** don't care, just _please_, **don't leave me!** **I don't want to be alone again!**" now the waterworks were on full as Akane proved herself to be Soun's daughter.

10 minutes later, Akane stopped crying enough to form a sentence.

"I think I proposed this idea so I can do this… this feels _so_ good. Sorry for being a crybaby *sniff* just please, hold me."

"I'll keep doing this as long as you don't bash me."

Akane thought for a second, "Well I_ can't_ bash you anyway or I'll be a 'bad' slave-girl." It was accompanied by a weak smile.

Ranma smiled back "It was _your_ idea, I agreed. I can learn to like this, my little **CUTE- tomboy**."

Akane smiled grew. "You-yyou called me cute… for real this time?" Hope was in Akane's brown eyes.

Ranma let it sink in what he said. It felt right to say it. Mostly because she WAS cute, and that anything to make her smile made him smile. He nodded and brought the girl in closer. This might actually work after all.

We interrupt this episode to laugh at their foolishness.

"Is this side of you the nice girl part everyone was talking about? Yeah, you're cute right now. I'll tell you when you're being un-cute."

Akane did nothing but hold him tighter. 'I am cute… I am… Ranma said so….' Akane smiled, ignoring the rest.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nabiki and Kasumi walked away from the door after that. When they were near the stairs, Nabiki reacted first…

"**Holy crap!** That actually worked!"

"Nabiki! **Language!**"

"I don't care! I mean, I was sure they would fall for it because I gave them rings that actually _worked_, but that they are having a moment like** this**, because of the _paper_. I half expected them to figure something was up and attack each other or find out I set it up. Kasumi… I have this funny feeling in my stomach. It like I did a _good thing_ in an **evil way**. And the worse part is… I might like it! **What is happening to me?**"

"I still don't know where you got those rings from, Nabiki."

"Oh, _those_, I conned them from Shampoo while I was Ranma's fiancée. I found out they were magical so I didn't sell them. At least, not until I found out their worth, and that's when I found out what they did, but by that time the wedding came up so…"

"I still don't like lying to them about this, especially because you made Auntie get involved."

"Oh that, well… she supports this, _that_ was her seal."

"What? You mean… Auntie…"

"Yeah, it scared me too! She caught me writing it out. Now though, there are things to take care of, besides, it's not like we can afford fixing the Dojo again. Too expensive."

"Nabiki, you don't handle the finances."

"I **don't**, it's just easy finding stuff out from Daddy's nose._ Besides_, I have better things to do than micromanage this place. Now, let's inform the fathers of this… change in the status quo, so to speak."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Notes:** This is the extended version of Episode 1 from the Anime Addventure thread that was deleted "Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery." The next two chapters weren't saved, and therefore, will be different than what happened the first posting… like making more sense.


	3. The Rings, exposition time!

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** the following was rewritten and extended. A lot. Since Noy had to write everything all over again, it will be very different than the first posting since Noy can't remember that well.

**Caution:** this chapter has a ton of exposition. If you want things to make sense, read it.

**NOoooOo:** this chapter features Akane realizing that she can't hit Ranma anymore without consequences. If you like her hitting him without thinking… it will take many chapters.

**Remember:** slavery is wrong. Don't do it. Really. Don't do it. If I catch you doing it…

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 2:** The Rings… So much more than what you bargained for. Rings? How do they work?

Ranma and Akane were now on different sides of what was, (until tomorrow.) Ranma's bed.

It was his room, his stuff, his everything, his… Akane.

Ranma shook his head again, wondering once again how this happened. Those 13 hours were all a blank. He couldn't remember a thing. It was like those weird stories you were told at school, waking up, and everything's different. Except this time, the 'everything' was that Akame wanted to be a slave to him, but she also wanted to own him as well. If his mom approved though, then it must be good.

Ranma tugged at his ring once again, amazed on how it worked.

'How does this work anyway?" Ranma thought.

Seeing the book, he opened it up with intent to find out how these rings work.

'Let's see, magical rings of werewolves huh? Wow! Many combinations. To look for what your Ring of the Werecreature says about you, go to the appropriate page depending on the base color of the ring. So that's what it's called? Huh, what's this, to find the partner's ring, the Ring of the Wife of the Werecreature, go to page 139. So that's Akane's? I'll do it later. Hmmm… mine is gold. Let's see… ah! Page 49, now… colors on top of the base… one color, no… I have two. Two is a combination of things? Like what? Let's see… red and black, red and black, ah here! If you have red and black swilling on your ring than this is what describes you and your forms. Forms? It knows? That's weird.'

Gold Ring; dual color: Red and Black Swills.

This ring means that the wearing is one of the following…

A. A hermaphrodite

B. Asexual

C. Having both male and female form.

If it's C, then your alternate form is the gender that you weren't born with. If you were born in that form, then it means you are wearing the ring on the wrong side, or you were born as a dual gendered person. To switch it, turn the ring 180° and you'll stay in your alternate form for 24 hours before it becomes your day form, and night, original.

Those who acquired it later, usually do it in 3 ways.

First is to have penetrable sex with a were-girl or a were-boy. They are rare creatures not from this dimension. At the time of this translation, the population of were-girls is in the single digits and were-boys are extinct.

The second way to become dual gendered is by using a wish generating device. This consists of genies, monkey paws, and rare, small pinkish jewels that can inhabit the bodies of reincarnated shrine maidens.

The third and rarest is to fall into the Jusenkyo Springs. The spring of drowned girl and Asura, will give you dual genders if you are male. The springs of Buddist priest or man if you are female. These have their own problems as they are aquatransexuals and change gender due to water temperature, not by the time of day. However, upon wearing the ring, the trigger changes to that of a Werecreature instead and ceases to be a water magnet, due to Jusenkyo thinking you learned your lesson.

Since it is a curse, Jusenkyo cursed victims will be warped by reality to keep them from being cured. This doubles, if it is their destiny, doubled more by falling in by another's hands and quadrupled even more if it reflects a part of you. For example, those who fall into the spring of drowned girl may reflect an imbalance of spiritual yin in the body. It could also mean that they are trying to be über manly, and not show his feelings. More so if the male in question agreed to a deal to be as manly as possible.

Females who fall into the male springs by karma are done usually due to being ultra diabetes cute that makes you throw up on how cute they look and act. If a female also use double standards to the extreme level, or is super dainty, they may fall into these springs to slap them in the face. This is rarer, since most of those girls don't go to China Mountains anyway.

The ratio is often 1 girl cursed to be male for every 1996 boys cursed to be female in the world. This is called the life is not fair order of the universe, section 63: law one: "Once a girl has been created, circumstances will conspire to keep her a girl."

Ranma's eye twitched as he read the page. He couldn't get cured due to the universe saying so? Everything was rigged so he couldn't get cured?

'I was right! The universe is against me!"

After calming himself, he flipped to Akane's ring section.

The Ring of the Werecreature's Lover.

This ring is the counterpart to the ring of the Werecreture and is placed on the hand of the lover of the Werecreature. If the lover is female, a row of diamonds ends up circumferencing the ring splitting it into two parts.

The part closest to the hand bears the color of the Werecreture's current form. The color on the other side represents their alternate form.

On this ring, the colors represent different things.

Grey is werewolf, the most common one

Yellow is cheetah

White is bear. Multiple types.

Orange is tiger

Kitsune is gold due to their insane trickery

Blue is water creatures

Green is those who can fly.

Black is human.

Red. That is when the creature is dual gendered as this represents their 2nd gender.

Ranma looked it over again. Understanding what's going on now.

'Hey what's this? Abilities of the rings. Love strength? Hmmm… page 161.'

Page 161 of the book...

Special abilities, love strength.

The rings glow a certain color when the wearers are in pain. The color is determined by the strength of the couple's love for each other. It will glow tremendously when minds are tampered with and inform the other by sharp pain. Love items cease to work against users with these rings. In addition, mind control is much harder to incorporate against them. The effects are cumulative. The list is as follows:

Black: barely in love, lowest level, easiest to break. Level 1

Brown: next level up. Can detect partner's proximity when hurt. Level 2

Purple: the usual boyfriend/girlfriend type love that lasts a while. Pleasure is 1/10 of their partner. Level 3

Blue: most marriages that don't last. Pain is felt at 1/100th of that of partner. Pleasure is at 1/4th of that of partner. Level 4

Grey: halfway mark. Devotion and sacrifice on a larger level critical. Pain is 1/10 of partner. Pleasure is 1/3rd of that of partner. 50% chance that they would choose love over family. Most successful marriages are these. Level 5

Green: have slight emotional influence. Harder to insult each other. Pain is ¼ of that of partner. Pleasure is ½ of that of partner. Compliments come out easier, true feelings are 10 times harder to hide. Crying more often is typical for the first few days. May end up emotionally in tuned with each other. Level 6

Red: have slight mental influence on each other. To reach this level, one must be willing to kill, or have killed for each other. Harder to lie to each other. Pain is 1/3 of the partner's. Completing each other's sentences and limited telepathy may occur. Pleasure is at 100% of partner. Level 7

Orange: have slight spiritual influence. Energy from the mystic level will flow between them. Pain is half of partner's. Ki is in sync with each other. May end up spiritually bonded in the next life. Pleasure is 150% of their partner, serving each other feels good. Level 8

Pink: slight physical influence on each other. Physical fitness is increased in the lesser. Anything choreographed will be much easier to do. Pain is felt as fully as their partner when hurt. Many can see through each other's eyes. Pleasure is 200% of partner, making severing each other more pleasurable than themselves. Level 9

Golden: legendary love. Going to hell and back for partner is a _start. _Reincarnations of lovers, and "destiny says so" type of love is on this level at times. Full physical, mental, spiritual, and emotional unity is shown. Full mental telepathy, physical fitness, Ki usage, and emotional bonding are in complete unison. The werecreture can change at will. Longevity of lives and youth happen often. Level 10

White: beyond the impossible. 11+ on the love level. Can physically bond with each other. Super in tuned with each other, mostly unknown, it is not known if this is possible. Immortals and divine love level, it will never happen, never.

'Wow, this is crazy! They detect your love and it brings you closer to each other? Oh boy.' Ranma was sweating. 'It would really suck if she asked about P-chan.'

Ranma shuddered; he did not want to find out the color soon. If he's hurt, so would Akane, and that means not letting her hit him… for her sake. 'Well, at least we'd be closer to each other- wait what's that on my shoulder?"

Ranma turned his head around and saw Akane with a hand on his shoulder looking, at the book in his lap. She looks thoughtful.

'No! NO! NOooOO! What did she see? This is your own fault you know! You shouldn't be so caught up in what you're reading to not notice Akane right next to you!'

"So… Akane… how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," she said, a hand to her chin.

"Uh… so… you know about the whole…"

"Hitting thing? Yes."

"Ah, so you know what will happen if you hit me?"

"… yes. Ranma, it works both ways doesn't it?"

"… yyyeeessss." He drawled out.

Akane rested her head on his shoulder, thinking.

Ranma was worrying inside, he hoped she didn't see the flipping of the ring around, he liked going to school as a guy, thank you very much.

"Ranma, this changes everything, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"I'll have to get better, don't I, with all the fights you get into."

"Hey! It's not my fault! They want to** kill** me!"

"I still need to get better..."

"But how? I **won't** hurt you Akane, I-I can't. I **never** could have. I care for you **too** much. Besides,** you** said so yourself that you would never forgive me if I hit you…"

"When did I say that!"

"The whole battle Doji thing. Still, that's double standard of you, _you_ hit **me** all the time."

"You deserve it."

"All the time?"

"Ok, ok, sometimes I don't hear you out and overreact."

"…"

"And not listen to you."

"…"

"And when I'm frustrated."

"…"

*sigh* "Ok, fine, I hit you too much sometimes, it's not like you help though!"

"Like when? What do_ I_ do?"

"You insult me! All the time, remember? And… it…it hurts, it _really_ hurts, Ranma." Akane looked down, eyes starting to water.

"Akane! No, I, I… I…"

Akane put her head down, taking her hand off his shoulder.

"I… alright Akane, I'm, sorry for that, it's just how I'm raised, you know. With Pop as my only model…"

"It still _hurts_, Ranma."

"I… well…" Ranma sighed. "I'll make you a deal; I'll stop insulting you, if you stop hitting me. Ok?"

"I only hit you when _you_ insult **me** anyway."

"Nuh uh! Every time Shampoo comes, or I'm trying to stop the teacher from draining everyone, you get all jealous and start hitting me before I can explain."

"Well, it… I… it looks bad."

"Well it ain't bad. You know that they do it to me, not the other way around."

"Hey, I'm not jealous!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Akane, whatever you say."

"Fine, then that means I have to do things they never did."

Ranma's eyes bugged open. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Shampoo and Ukyo wanted to scrub your back, so… I guess **I** will instead." She smiled. "And I get to do it with a male Ranma."

"WWhat? Uh, you don't have to do that you know…"

"Hey, it may not make any sense, but I came up with this whole slavery thing and I won't back down! Are you going to?"

"HA!** Me?** Lose to _you?_ **Never!** I'll play along longer than **you** can! I don't go back on my word… you know that!"

"Well, there was that _one_ time…"

"…Just get a change of clothes…"

With that, they headed to the bath, determined to out do each other.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What is important enough to interrupt our shogi game, daughter?" Soun Tendo asked as he, Genma (panda), Nabiki and Kasumi sat at the table.

Nabiki answered. "Well, it's important alright. You know that we can't afford to fix the dojo again."

"Daughter, you don't handle this place's finances."

"Well duh. I have better things to do than to manage this place."

[Spit it out.] flip went a panda sign [I don't have all day!]

"Fine, fine, Akane and Ranma are further ahead in their relationship now-"

"Did you hear that, Saotome? They are getting along after all! Oh, now we can-"

"Hey! Shut it, and listen. I wanted to do this differently… ah, screw it; your children enslaved each other." She sipped her tea. "Good tea as always Kasumi."

[Enslaved each other?] flip [What does that supposed to mean?]

"Daughter, what are you saying?"

"Daddy, well, they are…"

"They admitted to each other? Oh what a glorious day! If only your mother was here!" he began his usual sobbing.

[This is great!] flip [He seduced her, didn't he?] flip [That's my boy!]

Kasumi was startled. "Well, Mr. Saotome, not really…"

"Who cares sis, close enough?"

"The schools will be joined! Oh happy day!" he sobbed more.

[Hey, we did it Tendo!] flip [No doubt out of respect for us!] flip [Hey, are you listening?] smack went the sign onto Tendo's head [Schools joined.] flip [Get drunk.] Flip [Now! Before Nodoka ruins it!]

"Yes Saotome, you are right, as always… to the bar!"

The duo then left happily.

"Well, that worked, I think." Nabiki said sipping tea.

"I still don't like this."

"Oh relax sis, Auntie supports this, besides, it's not legal or anything? What could possibly go wrong?"

"Let me hit you!" Akane yelled, running down the stairs after Ranma.

"No! You stupid tomboy!" Ranma answered, dodging Akane's strikes.

"Ranma!"

The duo passed through to the bathroom.

"Oh joy, looks like they are at it again." Nabiki drawled, and then sipped tea.

"I hope she doesn't break the house again."

"You said it."

They both sipped tea while screams were heard throughout the house.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's notes: This is a rewritten chapter 2. Now, since Noy kinda forgot how it went the first time, sooo Noy had to write it all over again. Now, everything in that book is true, so Ranma can switch when to be male or female, however, he would have to be a girl for 24 hours. Nothing he hasn't done but… you know. Hopefully, by throwing the relationship into this would make it believable enough for Ranma to try not to get hit, and Akane to ease up on pummeling Ranma. Will she hit him? Sometimes, cuz she doesn't think at times. I hope this makes sense for the readers. Now, on with the show!


	4. The lost chapter

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** Slavery is illegal in every state. Yes, even Texas. So don't do this. Just. Don't.

**Caution:** this chapter contains laughter at someone's expense. Laugh along with them. Noy said you can. Really? Noy said that? Wow.

**Furo:** contain is.

**Loki-L:** came up with the original fooled concept on Anime Addventure. That was a really good idea. But now, this one can go in a different direction. Thanks for kick starting it.

**Notice:** this was remade since Noy was too stupid to save this chapter when Noy published it on Anime adventure. That was really dumb Noy. So this Chapter is remade and will be vastly different than the original. So… it's longer. Yeah…

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 3:** The Lost Chapter

"Well, that was amazing, wasn't it Kasumi?" Nabiki states while drinking tea.

"Oh My! Nabiki, I have so much to do…" went Kasumi.

"Tell me about it, I still can't believe this is working."

"Oh my!"

"I wonder when Auntie will be back, she is going to miss dinner at this rate."

"Oh my!"

"You got to stop saying that, Kasumi; otherwise you'll turn two dimensional."

"Oh my!"

"Yeah, like the fact that everyone at school think I'm an ice queen. I'd like to, but I'm not rich. Pity."

"Oh my!"

"Tell me about it, it sucks. No one wants to near me now. Stupid people. I'm not cold, I'm just evil! There's a difference!"

"Oh my!"

"I though you knew, Kasumi. I've been evil since mom died." She sips her tea some more.

"Oh my!"

"And you've been the housewife, and Akane is the violent maniac."

"Oh my!"

"Sis, you're not in an anime, you can say different things."

"Oh my!"

"Is that all you say anymore?"

"Oh my!"

"This is getting annoying si-" Nabiki turned to face Kasumi… or where she was. Instead of her sister, it was a tape recorder. "-s? What the?"

"Oh my!" The tape recorder answered.

"So… Kasumi's a prankster huh? I would never have guessed."

"Oh my!"

"How does this thing work anyway?"

"Oh my!"

"I will find out!"

"Oh my!"

"Maybe if I'll be quiet, I can find out how it works."

"Oh my!"

Nabiki stared at the tape recorder, daring it to make a sound.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma and Akane were in the furo, facing opposite directions. Both were blushing, but Akane was the one with her hands on her face. Somehow, they got in there without Ranma being hit. The conversation when they got in there helped explain things a little.

Flashback oooooohhhhoooo

"Alright, we're here Akane, do you think they noticed?"

"No, it's too normal to be suspicious."

"Good, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hey, you are the master for today! I'm going to make sure you enjoy this!"

"You just want to see me naked."

"Hey! You… you pervert!"

"Says the girl who wants to bathe with me."

"I don't know why I came up with this slavery idea, but I'm following through with it. Even… e-even if it's embarrassing. Besides, we're married, we're um… supposed to do this, you know?" Akane was blushing.

"You think you can out-do me? " Ranma asked, a confident smirk forming on his lips. "Then I challenge you to bathe me. **All** of me!"

"**What!** You are a pervert, aren't you? **You set this up!**"

"Hey! This was _your_ idea! Are you too scared to do it?"

"I… err… that's not the point! It's just perverted! You just want an obedient slavegirl bathing you, don't you!"

"Fine, then I win!"

Akane growled. "It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, I win!" Ranma then undressed and started washing himself.

"Hey, I err… Ranma!"

"Hey, you said we're married, so, I shouldn't worry about this."

Akane turned around, cheeks reddening. "Ranma!"

"What, it's nothing you haven't seen before; you took a long look that first day."

"That… err… fine! I'm bathing with you, I'll wash your back." She turned around to see an empty stool.

"Come on Akane, hurry up." Ranma teased.

"Jerk…"

Ending the flashback…. ooooooohhhhooooooooo

That was the weird part. Now that they were both naked in the tub, they couldn't look at each other. It's not like they never seen each other nude before, they saw all there is to see on the first day. Still, they needed to not look at each other, it was too embarrassing.

Water drips from the faucet as they sit there unmoving.

"So, um… Akane?"

"Yeah Ranma?"

*Drip… Drip…*

"I guess that was too far, huh?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah… sorry about that."

*Drip… Drip…*

"Still, at least we're getting along." Ranma pointed out.

"That's true. Um, if you want… I can still, you know… wash your back here."

"Akane, you don't have to… it was a stupid challenge."

Akane turned around. "No… I… I want to do this; no I _need_ to do this. We're married, and I'm afraid to bathe with you. I **need **to do this."

"Akane… you don't have to… I mean… it's not like I don't want you ta, it's just that, you know, with your clumsiness and such, you might-"

Akane's hand covered Ranma's mouth. "Just shut up, Ranma. I need to do this."

Ranma uncovered his mouth. "Man, you're a tomboy."

Akane grabbed a sponge. "Yeah, but I'll get back at you tomorrow… jerk."

Ranma stuck his tongue out.

So did Akane.

"Maybe I can get used to this master thing…"

"Remember, I own you tomorrow."

"Then I'll enjoy today!"

Akane rolled her eyes.

Ranma smiled as he put his hands behind his head. "I'll just be happy if you don't cook."

"What's wrong with my cooking?"

"What's _right_ with your cooking?"

"You haven't even tried my last one…"

"I don't need to. **You killed someone once!**"

"He was only _mostly_ dead."

"Oh, yeah… that's right… it was those antacid pills I gave him that kept him alive."

"Come on… you're over reacting."

"Probably… but it is still deadly. School thinks you are worse, apparently, they thought you created a monster."

"That's absurd! Next they'll say I only hit you with a mallet!"

"Uh… they do."

"WHAT? **You** use one more than _me!_"

"Hey, it's not my fault! Get mad at _them_!"

Akane cries out in frustration.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

All the way on the other side of the ward, Genma and Soun drink themselves under the table.

"Saotome… *hic* we did it!"

"We… we sure did Tendo. I missed you Sake… I haven't seen you since I came to Tendo's more than a year ago." He drinks more.

"Nonse*hic*nse. We drink ourselves *hic* under every time we, we… we plan."

They both stare into space.

"They did it because of us, right Tendo?"

"Of course Sa*hic*tome. Of *hic* course. They… they are dutiful children af-after all."

He was _so_ drunk right then.

"To joining the Schools!"

"To… to… uh… t-to joining… school…*hic*… s."

*clank* went the bottles.

*crash* went Tendo, falling under the table.

*splash* went the sake on Genma.

[More please] went a sign from a panda.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Calm down Akane, unless you want to destroy the furo."

Akane yelled incoherently some more.

"Look, who cares what they think? We can't change their minds anyway. Well, we could, but…"

"…Kodachi used a mallet, Happosai used a mallet, and even Ryoga used a mallet! Why point out me! It's like people hate me!"

"Um… well… hehe, uh, unfortunately, well, um, ah, sssss…. Some do, Akane."

*Sigh* went Akane. "I should have known. How many people hate me?"

"This is bad to talk about, isn't it?"

"Just, please…. tell me."

"Oh I'll tell you alright, I'm about to summon-"

"Ranma, word of advice, don't go there."

"But they say it, all the time!"

"All the time they say that _you_ mess around with Shampoo and Ukyo **every time** that you go to their restaurants."

"What? If I did that, they wouldn't shut up about it! Especially since half the school hates you!"

"Half! Half! It's that bad?"

"Well, about half, but now I'm confused. They say you are a psycho bitch who abuses me too much and is paranoid."

"What?" Akane asked, eye twitching.

"Yeah, tell me about it. And they like to say that you suddenly got_ way_ worse since the bombed wedding for no reason."

"Those, those! I'm going to kill them!"

"Ah! Really?"

"No… they are stupid jerks though, overreacting to me like that."

"Then there's the other side about you that never does anything wrong and blah, blah, blah, mushy, mushy." Ranma gags.

"Yeah, I heard that we should be married already. Give or take a week."

"Apparently they are right, now that I can't hide my feelings. Still, wasn't this… rushed?"

"Probably, but your mom approved. So, I guess it's alright."

"Well, since I know that you care, **Scrub my back Slave**!" Ranma said, ducking under a sponge.

"You are a jerk, aren't you?"

"I'm just enjoying myself…"

"I thought you do that all the time?" Akane snickered.

Ranma rolled his eyes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nabiki was still staring at the tape recorder an hour later.

'Come on, come on. Say something, you stupid machine! Any second now.'

"…" went the recorder.

"Oh say something!"

"Oh my!"

"Aha! So you respond to voice! I should have known."

"Oh my!"

"Yes, I have you now!"

"Nabiki, why are you playing with my tape recorder?" a voice came from behind her.

Nabiki turned around to see Kasumi. "There you are! Where were you?"

"I said I had things to do, I went grocery shopping. Were you sitting here all this time?"

"Your device is evil you know that… huh? Hey, say something machine."

"…"

"Say something!"

"…"

"You stupid thing! Say something! You wouldn't shut up before!"

"…"

"It was saying things earlier! I swear!"

"Nabiki, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not crazy! It spoke to me! I know it! Say 'oh my!'"

"…"

"Come on! What's with you?"

"Nabiki… are you sure you are alright? You are sweating."

"I…I…" She looks at the recorder, the still silent recorder. "I guess I am not feeling well. I'll go to my room, call me down for dinner."

"Oh my! Are you sure you aren't sick?"

Nabiki just nodded and went upstairs. 'I need a vacation… this place is making me crazy! Nap… a nap would be good.'

Kasumi picked up the tape recorder. "That deal for this tape recorder for a thousand yen was great. I hope that place stays open… too many shops in that space close." She frowns and puts her recorder away.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma and Akane got out of the bath after arguing some more over the things the school says about them. Like the crazy one that said that Ranma actually hates living here and he would just give it all up after all the abuse and leave for Azabu-Juban. They insist his mother's house is there too. That was stupid.

Then there is that stupid one that Ukyo and Ryoga love each other. And there was that other stupid rumor about Nabiki and Kuno secretly going out. Akane was banging her head on the stupidity of_ that_ happening. Nabiki liked money; Kuno is made out of money, _perfect match!_ Like people don't have better things to do.

They also talked about how good a martial artist Akane was, and that earned Ranma a blush from Akane when he said that Akane is in the top 1 percentile, in those who can fight. It's just that Nerima seems to be the gathering place for the top .01%.

Then there was that weird one about Akane's mom's name. They kept throwing out random names, but, not even Akane knows her own Mom's name. Ranma laughed at that until Akane also pointed out that Ranma didn't even remember having a mom until a short while ago.

It ended with Ranma ranting on how everyone thinks he likes telling his life story to girls he just meets…

"I keep things to myself! In fact, I don't know how they knew about half the stuff they blabbed around me. Some of that isn't even true! Like they made it up! Like me meeting Sailor V in England. I don't even know who that is! Who the hell is Sailor V? What ship is she on? Why do so many people care?"

"Yeah, you don't even tell _me_ your life story. I think they are just rabid. At least it's better than that whole you and Ryoga thing." She giggled.

"**That's not funny**! That really creeps me out. I'm sooo glad that his wedding is soon. Hope his parents can make it."

"It's still funny."

"No it's not! How about all of those people who think that _you_ should get a male Jusenkyo curse to compliment me? That it would make us a perfect couple? That one is weird."

Akane shivered. "It's one thing changing a bit to accept you no matter the gender, but, I don't think I could handle doing it myself."

"Let's just forget about it. It's not like we can change their minds. Without being evil, that is."

"Yeah, you're right. They had a _long_ time to think about this."

They then walked away from the bathroom, trying to forget about it all.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nodoka was doing her errands, and the next place to go to was the Kuno mansion.

"Almost there. I can then get those people off their backs."

Her plan was going to try to get the Kunos out of Ranma and Akane's life.

She hoped she could talk them out of pursuing her children.

Good luck Nodoka… you'll need it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Nodoka, what are you doing? Ah ha, ha. Ha! The couple is still in the nervous stage. It makes more sense that they are nervous about this. Noy doesn't want it to feel weird now. Things will get better between them. Eventually, but it will be slowly. Stay tuned. This was the rewrite of this chapter, so… things might be a bit different then the first time but Noy doesn't care. You can't be perfect and remember everything. Right?


	5. Dinner With Slavery

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** the following is about slavery. Noy does not encourage slavery. Do not try this. Period. Not at home, not at school, and defiantly not at a friend's house or anywhere near a government building. Do not attempt. Ever.

**Caution:** this chapter deals with the Kuno siblings. It may be dangerous to your health. Read responsibly.

**Alert: **this chapter paints Nabiki in a bad light. If you really like Nabiki for some reason, then don't read. Unless you can handle her being portrayed badly, then by all means, read. It's funny.

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 4: **Dinner With Slavery

Nodoka walked into the Kuno mansion destined to get the siblings off the couple's backs. Neither of them were worthy of being with Akane or Ranma, especially that Takawaki boy, he was after her own son and that is definitely not manly.

She was greeted in nicely as 'Ranma's mother' and 'guardian of the pigtailed girl'. The three of them were gathered at the table to hear Nodoka's words.

"I am here to settle a disagreement between you and my children."

"You want me to marry my Ranma darling? Oh, you are so kind, mother."

"You are here to help me, Takawaki Kuno, free the pigtailed girl from that foul sorcerer's grasp?"

"NO!" Nodoka bellowed "I am here to see to it that you leave those two alone. By any means necessary."

"Leave my pigtailed goddess alone? Never! I will not allow it! That foul sorcerer shall not defeat me!"

"Leave my Ranma darling in the clutches of that wicked red haired Hadrian? You make me laugh, mother!"

Nodoka sighed. Nabiki wasn't kidding that they wouldn't listen to reason. "I ask you for the last time kindly, to leave my children alone. Ranma, Ranko and Akane are off limits to you two. I will not allow you to harm them in any way. It has gone on for too long. They are in a budding relationship with each other and I ask you to stop harassing them."

"The sorcerer has abducted Akane _and_ the pigtailed girl! I knew it! It mustn't go unpunished! Only I, Takiwaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High will be able to stop this travesty! I am the…"

Nodoka tuned out the rest of their complaints, too frustrated with this development. 'Guess I'll have to go to plan B.'

"STOP IT! I realize you care for them, but it is not to be. However, if you want to free them, then take these papers to this address and tell them that you were sent by Nodoka Saotome to clear up the world view."

"This is where they are? Thank you mother! Watch out Ranma darling, the Black Rose will save you! Oooh ho ho ho ho!"

"Akane Tendo, Pigtailed girl, fear not, for I, Takawaki Kuno, shall see that you are to be freed!"

And thus, the two Kuno siblings bounced off to the central Tokyo insane asylum.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dinner was… an odd affair. With all three parents doing things that evening, it was only Ranma + the Tendo Sisters. The fact that it opened like this, then you can see why.

"So…" Nabiki said waving her hand around, "how's the property, Saotome?"

The timing was perfect as both of the accused spit out their rice at once.

"Nabiki!" Akane screamed, irritated "We… *cough* *cough* *gag* didn't do anything like that!"

"I wasn't asking YOU, slave." Nabiki said a twinkle in her eye. Oh yes she was going to milk this thing dry… and then some.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded "Don't treat your sister that way!"

"Why Kasumi? It's the truth." Nabiki smirked at her sister 'She's trapped into playing along with me.' "So how was it, Saotome, my former sister good enough for you?"

Ranma wisely didn't answer, instead eating his rice faster, trying to ignore that statement.

Not that it mattered "So it wasn't then, huh? I knew she didn't have it in her, with all that 'I hate boys' attitude."

"NABIKI!" Akane was mad.

"Nabiki! Stop it!" Kasumi scolded again. She really didn't like this at all.

"Maybe things will be better tonight. Akane knows how to please girls well."

Ranma was just waiting for something to hit him, Kasumi was trying her best to keep calm, and Akane was **really **pissed.

"**NABIKI! STOP IT ALREADY!"** Akane was glowing with a battle aura that was as big as the house.

"Hey! Saotome! Rear in your slave!"

Ranma, who had to stop eating due to choking, decided that it couldn't get any worse, agreed that he might as well go with it all the way.

"Akane? Sick her."

Yep, might as well, he's dead, so why not have a last laugh?

Not that he needed to since Akane took that moment to jump her sister and pin her to the floor, ready to bring pain… lots and lots of pain.

Now, normally Akane didn't endanger those who couldn't defend themselves, but Nabiki was asking for it, honestly! Not that she had the chance to since Kasumi interfered.

"Nabiki, stop it. **Now**." She was giving her the 'do not cross Kasumi frown'. "Akane, _please _get off of her."

Akane did so reluctantly, and only after looking at Kasumi.

"Now, Nabiki, say you're sorry to your sister."

"Why should I?"

Ranma had already decided that he will take this seriously because, you know, he's dead, so he had enough of it. "Nabiki, apologize to Akane. You do **not** insult** my** property like that!" Yep… _all the way_. "We haven't done anything yet, and if you were to please keep out of our sex life, then you won't have to deal with Akane maiming you. Got that?"

Akane was lucky that she was too mad that she couldn't hear, otherwise, she'd be after Ranma again.

"Fine, Saotome, you win. I am sorry for insulting her abilities. I'm _sure _she's better than that."

Ranma glared at her.

"Sorry for interfering… ok!"

Glare.

"Sorry for treating her badly. I guess you are one of the _nice _owners, huh?"

Ranma continued his glare "Remember, you hurt **her**, you hurt **me**… and I don't like you hurting her, or me. **Got it**. I may have a problem hitting those who can't defend themselves, but Akane won't hesitate to hurt you." Ranma smirked "And as her Mast…" Ranma was surrounded in bright light, filling up the whole house for 3 seconds and he was now female "…err, I'm the only one that can rein her in."

Nabiki couldn't resist, "I think you mean _Mistress,_ Ranma."

Ranma blinked and saw that he was a girl again. "The sun just went down right now, didn't it?"

Everyone nodded.

"So it _does_ work how you said. And here I was hoping that it was wrong and I was cured…" She frowned.

"Cheer up, Ranma; at least you know when you will be a girl." Kasumi said with a smile.

Akane was finally hearing things now and just continued eating.

It didn't stay quiet for long.

Kasumi asked a simple question. "Where will you be sleeping, Ranma? It wouldn't be good to sleep away from Akane."

Cue the mentioned spitting again.

Nabiki felt very much like a teaser today. "Yes, the two of you need to sleep together; after all, you would like to see your slave in the morning to get ready for school. Besides, that will make sure no one sneaks into Ranma's bed, eh slave-Akane?"

"Nabiki…" Akane warned.

"You want him to sleep with _Shampoo_? Face it, it's for the best. You might as well put you stuff into your new room, Saotome. What will your **mother** think if you two aren't in the same bed?"

The two of them gulped at that.

"Hey, sis, can you make a new sign for their bedroom? Maybe a red, **angry **horse? That will do just fine."

"Well I suppose, I could, although I'm not as good with wood as you think, Nabiki."

Ranma couldn't take it anymore. "I'm done! Thanks, Kasumi!" She ran off.

Akane needed a few words with her 'Mistress' so, "Good as always, big sister. **Ranma, come back here!**" She ran off...

After the two had left, Nabiki laughed. "Man, I didn't think it would be this much fun! I am _definitely_ going to get a video camera now!"

"Nabiki, can we tell them now? I don't feel good about this."

"Oh relax; everything will be just fine…"

Dun Dun DUHNNN!

'Why do I feel a sense of dread all of a sudden?' Nabiki thought.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nodoka meanwhile was on her trip around the ward, and after deciding to get official papers on her son's marriage; she was now arriving at her next destination.

"The Kunos are taken care of, and its official, my son is married! Plus that contact with us is fulfilled now, he will be so happy to see that. That reminds me, I have to get Akane to know how to use a sword; I don't want her to be as clumsy as me if she has to use it."

She was now at her destination, which was the Cat Café. Oh hell has no fury like a mother with a sword…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes**: Nabiki is going to get it. Noy's view of Nodoka is one that she is just as crazy as nearly everyone else. Oh sure, she has good intentions, but, insane nonetheless. She cares for her son; she just has a gruesome way of showing it. No, Nodoka does not have mad sword skills like everyone likes doing. The reason Genma fears her is _because_ she's unpredictable. That's why Usagi-fu, err, drunk-fu is so powerful, like the Nekoken, anything unpredictable is 10 times more powerful than itself alone. It is true.


	6. Shampoo's Screw Up

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** this story deals with mutual slavery. Slavery of all kinds is illegal. Do not try it out. Just don't do it. It is stupid. Very stupid. Don't try this. Period. Exclamation mark!

**Caution:** this chapter has a confrontation and exposition. Things can get ugly.

**Alert:** this puts Shampoo in a stupid category, sort of. Not really, well, maybe. She screws up, but… well… it seemed in character… uh… look, if you really like Shampoo than this might piss you off, maybe. Err…

**Asides:** this chapter uses Authorial asides in the story. Noy got yelled at that last time so… yeah.

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 5: **Shampoo's screw up.

Nodoka walked into the Cat Café, intent on stopping the Amazons from China to further screw around with her son's life. She heard from various sources that they were nothing but trouble and that Shampoo girl kept trying to kill Akane.

The purple-haired girl was already on her bad side after helping destroy her house and crashing Ranma's wedding to Akane.

Since those two have tied the knot (well, sort of, magically at least…), Shampoo's antics will only harm their relationship. Nodoka asked Kasumi on the Amazons and was given a book from when Shampoo first came to Japan. She did not like the rules one bit. The killing thing was horrendous; girls shouldn't be killing each other because of pride; that is a waste of fine women.

The marriage law made even less sense, any guy that can defeat you could probably rape you as well; that's not love. Love is when you force a child away from its mother so it can be raise a man amongst men. Love is when you carry a Katana so you can keep your husband in line. Even pretending to be someone else so you can be with your mom and by doing so, willing to do anything for her is more loving than forcing a man to marry someone against his will. Everyone knows that to do that you have to know his father enough and make a deal with him before anyone else, duh. Even she knew that. Silly Amazons, ladies don't chase guys, guys chase ladies. Silly Amazons. ^_^

Yep, Nodoka, (like everyone else in Nerima) you have a weird sense of Love and Honor, don't you? At least that's how her mind works.

Anyway, so here she was at the door to the Cat Café, ready to fix this mess with that Shampoo girl and her son Ranma, and probably give her great grandmother a piece of her mind. Forcing her **SON** to be a _waitress_ at a café is definitely **not** something manly for him to do. That he was only working there since she refused to give him a pill that will allow him to change back into a man is worse! No wonder Shampoo is crazy, her whole family is nuts! _

Nodoka, you hypocrite! ^_^

*ding* *dingy*

Nodoka walked in with a neutrally calm expression as she strode towards the counter.

"Nihao! Welcome to Cat Café! Our… Aiya! Arien's Mother! What doing at Cat Café?"

"I've come to speak to your great grandmother. It's important."

"Yes, Shampoo take you to Great Grandmother."

In the back room, Cologne is sitting down going over various letters and scrolls when she turns and sees Nodoka.

"I was wondering when this day would come." She mutters. "What can I do for you Mrs. Saotome?"

"I need to talk to you about your great granddaughter's actions. They are most un-lady like."

"I see. Shampoo, leave us, and close up shop for today."

"Yes, Great grandmother." She says subdued.

"Now, what about my Great Granddaughter's actions disturb you?"

"My _son_ is disturbed by Shampoo's actions, as am I. She helped destroy my home and ruin my Son's wedding. I even heard from multiple sources that she attempted to kill Akane at least once. What do you have to say about that?"

"I understand you are upset, Mrs. Saotome, and we are helping cover the damages to your home. The failed wedding I had no part in, she did it herself. But I'm sensing more than you aren't telling me."

Nodoka sat down across from her. "My son has married Akane in secret today. I would appreciate it if you would keep your great granddaughter in check. I would be most displeased if either of them is harmed in any way."

"Unfortunately, 3000 years of Amazon History requires Shampoo to marry Ranma…"

"I don't think you understand, elder, the Japanese government approved Ranma and Akane's marriage which has a few… conditions."

"What are we talking about here?"

"Nabiki was in possession of a pair of magical rings that she gave to my son and his wife this morning…"

Cologne's eyes widened. "What magic rings? Do you know what they look like?" 'If these are what I think they are, than the world may be doomed.'

"I don't know, but Nabiki found out that they are bonding rings based on love."

Cologne's eyes went wider. "And where did she acquire these rings?" 'This is worse than I thought!"

"She said she got them as payment from Shampoo…"

Cologne rushed to her 'Magical Storage Space on Weird Items to Mess with While in Nerima' box. 'They're not here! THEY'RE NOT HERE! Shampoo! What have you done!'

"Cologne?" Asked Nodoka, wondering why she dashed off like that.

"**Shampoo!"** Cologne shouted "What did you do with the cursed rings!"

Shampoo ran in, confused. "What cursed rings Great Grandmother?"

"The ones in the black box with the 'do not open' label on it!"

"Oh, those, Shampoo give box with rings to mercenary-girl to date Ranma all by Shampoo self!" Shampoo said smugly.

"Shampoo! You doomed us all!" Cologne was panicking. "If a shape shifter like Ranma got it on his finger, then it changes the very nature of him! He would be more powerful in each body since each time he changes; he gets a fresh new body with no consequences on being hurt from the previous one. Add that to being immune to love induced magic, there would be no way that he would come to our village! Worse, if Akane wears the other ring, then they will not only be connected, but she would be the only one that can have his children besides Ranma herself!"

"Yes, they are wearing the rings now; Nabiki assured that they would put them on each others fingers without distractions." Nodoka was smiling both internally and outwardly. Her son was even manlier! ^_^

"Now even _Jusenkyo_ won't work on him! He is bound to his other half for eternity! The rings will stay on until they stop loving each other. Which is harder to do the more they have them on! It works on a subconscious level on affection and devotion. It is why it is forbidden to use, it will cause pain to try to use it if you aren't in love! That is why it was in a box that said '**do not open!**' on it!"

Shampoo was shocked, confused, and ashamed. "So Akane…"

"Is stuck with Ranma **forever,** and _you_ allowed **them** to be that way!"

"So Shampoo no can't kill Violent-girl?"

Nodoka spoke up to that. "You will **not** harm them. You are **lucky** He forgives easily, or you would be **dead** by now for what you have done to him. Not to mention what you did to Akane, or to me."

"It would be a terrible idea, Great granddaughter. Any pain one has, so does the other. Killing Akane would most likely make Ranma slaughter the whole village in rage. I knew it was pointless after what happened in China, but this makes it impossible. It's time to face reality, Shampoo, even the council forbids pursuing someone with the rings. It's suicidal."

"So I see it that you won't harm my son or his wife anymore?"

"She better not." Cologne got seriously mad. "Shampoo, you would doom us all if you angered Ranma in any way. It'll be best to go back to China now, fun's over, it will get a lot more boring and mushy-mushy here anyhow."

"Well, it looks like my work here is done now. I guess this makes up for making my son be a waitress." Nodoka frowned.

"It was for Ranma's own good. He improved under my watch to the extreme; I haven't seen that much potential in 100 years."

"Good night elder. I hope we don't have more problems in the future."

With that Nodoka walked out of the Cat Café, inwardly rejoicing on how manly her son is.

Shampoo was still there, unmoving from where she stood when her Great grandmother told her that she can't chase Ranma anymore by the council's order. She sold them to Nabiki because she knew they were trouble. She never suspected it to do her in. Sure, she was tempted to use them herself, but it was impossible for her to be able to get Ranma to put a ring on her finger.

Mousse saw Shampoo standing there and glomped her, saying…

"Oh Shampoo! Would you go on a date with me?"

Shampoo wasn't moving, still in shock.

"Shampoo?"

"…"

"Shampoo! What happened to you?"

"…"

He got out his glasses to confirm it was Shampoo, not a statue.

"Shampoo?" he was now worried.

"…"

"Oh no! Shampoo! I'll save you!" Mousse carried Shampoo away to be treated.

"…" Shampoo was still like a statue, unable to move a muscle.

Mousse ran towards the hospital carrying Shampoo. He passed Nodoka, barely noticing her.

"What dedication! She found a nice man after all, even if she is mean. People can change. Now, off to see the chef Ukyo. I hope she can stay friends with them. They need that now… rather than a rival or someone who's out for vengeance."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** So you see, it's all Shampoo's fault. That's all but one left. Now the real trouble begins. To be clearer on the body thing… every time Ranma changes genders, the body changes as well. So, if he is out of energy, beaten to a pulp, and barely alive and the sun goes down, then she will have the energy and freshness as if she just woke up that morning. Think of the changes as a refresh button. Very useful for long fights. Of course, that means no cool scars but he can live with that.


	7. Nabiki's Plan Backfires

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** this is a story about slavery. Noy is sick of reminding you to not copy this behavior. So don't. It's illegal. Yada yadda yada…

**Caution:** this chapter has things go horribly wrong. It is very funny if you like laughing at that stuff. It is not funny if you like those characters being laughed at.

**Hey:** this has references to others series. It also alludes to certain behaviors and memes. Just so you know.

**Alert:** this portrays Nabiki in a _bad _light. Don't be mad. She deserved it. Really, really deserved it.

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 6:** Nabiki's plan backfired. Fallout the first.

Nodoka was almost at the Tendo Dojo now, glad to have done what she did for her son today. She took a detour to talk to the chef friend of Ranma and Akane, Ukyo, but her restaurant was closed when she got there. Still, getting the Kunos and the Amazons off the new couple's back was good progress for one day. Plus she got Ranma and Akane's marriage official now. Yes, it was a good day.

'Now, just get a few things from here then I'll leave the two alone.' That brought a smile to Nodoka's face.

She came in quietly and saw Nabiki watching T.V. eating potato chips.

"So, how did it go Nabiki?"

"Huh, oh you're here Auntie." She looks left and right, seeing no signs of the 'victims' she continues. "They actually bought it. Those magic rings are working exactly as it said it would, helped."

"That's good to hear, did they mak-"

"No, there are no grandchildren for you yet. Stop being so impatient. How were your errands that you had to do? What were they anyway?"

"Oh that. I just got most of my children's suitors to leave them alone, that's all." Nodoka smiled at that.

Nabiki was in doubt mode. "Really? You _really_ got the Kunos off their backs? The Amazons? Ukyo? They don't give up easy."

"Well, not the last one, her restaurant is closed. The Kunos are in an asylum, and the Amazons won't bother them anymore according to Cologne."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Nabiki ate another chip. "That's more done than the rest of us combined over the course of this last year."

"Well, I realized Ranma and Akane couldn't handle this on their own; they are quite popular. I just had to do something."

"They'd be glad to hear _that_." She took a potato chip and ate it, not dramatically, but, she did anyway. "So, what are you going to do now? They can't really do it tonight anyway with you here." 'Not to mention they are both girls right now.'

"My home is almost finished, I will sleep there tonight. I'll just get my stuff. Oh, I almost forgot, I got the contract made official today. It's 100% official!" She handed a copy of the document to Nabiki.

Nabiki read it over, eyes widening more and more after every sentence. "This is exactly the same as the one upstairs! _How_ is this legal?"

"Oh, it's just a new clause under 'Japan is weird' which allows them to do this if it involves at least one bonding magical item or magical reincarnations. Other things that could work are if they are of space nobility or superheroes. The government doesn't want to interfere with world saving people." Nodoka smiled wider. While her son didn't count as a superhero (yet), he did have magical items and that will work just fine.

Nabiki was in crisis mode. 'This is legal? WHAT KIND OF IDIOTS WOULD MAKE A CLAUSE LIKE THAT? If they find out…' "OH SHI-"

"**That** was stupid, Akane! 'Oh I'll just hit you to see what color it glows!' What were you thinking? You forgot it hurts you too, didn't you!" a very angry and female Ranma exclaimed loudly.

"I said I was sorry, idiot!" Akane retorted. "I was just curious, alright! It's your fault anyway, jerk!"

"How is it my fault? You hit me from behind on the roof!"

"Only because I needed to know, that's all!"

Nodoka saw them walking into the room and greeted them. "Children, how were you today?"

"**Mom?** I err… hi."

"Auntie, uh, how are you?"

"Oh just call me mother, Akane. How has the feeling of being married been?"

"Uh, your son's a great man… uh… I'm happy."

Ranma face palmed. 'Great Akane, just great. Well, she knows everything about us anyway; you don't need to talk like I'm not here!'

"I'll leave you two be for tonight. Ranma, why are you female right now? That's not manly."

"Uh, Auntie," Nabiki regained her composure. "The rings make it so that Ranma is male at day and female at night. Water doesn't work anymore."

"You need to change that soon. I mean lesbianism is a great appetizer and desert, but the main course should be meatier than that." She walked up the stairs. "I will be sleeping at our rebuilt home, Ranma. That should give you enough time for morning breakfast right? Good luck on you mutual slavery." She said happily.

All three of them couldn't move.

"I… err… uh…" Went Ranma.

"Screwed… **I**… me… am… over… **my**… head… **now**… not tell… _not_… screwed…" Nabiki sputtered.

"…" went anime statue Akane.

"Oh my! It's not healthy to be like that Akane." Kasumi said as she walked in.

"…"

"Going… to… **die**… now… everyone… **kill**… me… they… will… screwed... Am… I…"

"Well, not really, um, I err, ah."

Kasumi left and came back with a bucket of water. "Akane?"

"…"

"Please stop being a statue."

"…"

"It's not healthy."

"…"

"I have water now."

"…"

"Oh well, I need you to move, little sister." She threw water at the married couple.

"Ah! Why am I wet! I didn't do it Akane! Oh… um… how long were we like that?"

"Ranma! This is all your fault… somehow… right?"

"Why don't you move your stuff into Akane's room, Ranma?" Nodoka asked as she came down the stairs with what she needed for one night.

"Um… sure." Ranma bolted up the stairs.

"Hey, come back here Ranma!" Akane ran after her.

Nodoka turned to Nabiki. "Nabiki, if you need to discuss more, meet me tonight, ok?"

"School…** kill**… me… now… screwed… _fire_… **back**…"

Nodoka was satisfied with that answer and went home.

Kasumi splashed Nabiki with another bucket of water.

"Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, dazed.

"You really messed this up Nabiki."

"What will the **school** think?"

"Why must you tell them?"

"I have to before **Nodoka** does!"

"She _is_ scaring me… she said she has a present for Akane when she sleeps with male Ranma." Kasumi frowned.

"**She's insane!** This whole thing is **legal**! How was _I_ supposed to know that would happen! Who _knows_ what she'll do **next?**"

"Why don't you talk to her then?" Kasumi suggested.

"After you messed up my chips, you better talk to her."

"Nabiki? Why don't you use your network then?"

"Oh right, I'll just use my 'network' of people to spy on Auntie." Nabiki said sarcastically. "**I don't have one!** It's just to intimidate people! I _don't_ know much at all!"

"Then how do you know who to kill, Nabiki?" Kasumi was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those chips, and that notebook in your room."

"**I don't have a death note!**"

"Oh my, I thought that's why you had a network of people." Kasumi was now deep in thought.

"**ARRRGGGGG!**" Nabiki isn't as calm as her sister.

The weirdest part, Death Note was playing on TV in that room. Somehow…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Noy likes this Kasumi. Hope you do too. There is uncertainty of when or how Nabiki will be punished when everyone finds out. If you want to voice your opinion, then say so in a review. Feedback will be counted for when making that decision. Noy told me so…

Oh, and Nabiki is a death Note fan… sort of. I don't even know how it's possible. It came out way later. My head hurts, and I'm inanimate.


	8. Moving in

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** this is a slavery story. Don't do it. Noy is sick of saying that. Do not do it. DO. NOT. PRACTICE. SLAVERY. It's been perfected… in _hell_. So stop. NOW.

**Caution:** this is a calm chapter. Very calm. You are getting sleepy… you… are… getting… sleepy…. Very…. Sleepy….. you….. sleep… very… sleepy… you….. *yawn*…. Zzzzzzzz

**Waff:** this has been told to contain waff (warm and fuzzy feeling). Very emotional waff. It's sooooooo cuttttteeee!

**Lesbian:** there are lesbians in the world. Real life ones. They are rare, but they exist. The real life kinds. Most aren't as good to look at as on the internet… but they are there. The Lesbianis-eroticial subspecies accounts to 1/100th of 1% of all lesbians. Male audience weeps. This is real facts by Noy. And it is not intended to be a factual statement. I think… but then, what do I know? I'm text…

**Bisexuals:** exist too… for realz.

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 7:** Moving in…

All of Ranma's things were now in what used to be Akane's room. That wasn't much anyway. Ranma's female clothes were safely hidden _far_ away from everyone. That and all the rest of the things Ranma don't want anyone to find. Like the magical items Ranma picked up in the time he went to China for a second time. All that she needed for living 'normally' was in the closet. After all, it's not like Ranma was going to wear girl pajamas to bed.

"Well, that's everything. It's late now. So… how are we going to do this?" Ranma asked, wearing her usual tank top and boxers.

"What do you mean?"

"Um… you know the sleeping arrangements."

"I wouldn't like to sleep on the floor like a dog, if that's what you're saying." Akane's eyebrows narrowed.

Ranma's arms flared defensively. "That's not what I meant! It's just, uh… there is only one bed and…"

Akane rolled her eyes. "We're married even when you're a girl, Ranma. Japan doesn't care what we do for some reason." That part made Akane relax very much.

"But aren't you the one who is… you know…"

"Sometimes you _are_ just an idiot, Ranma."

"Yeah, but the _other _times we did this…" Ranma waved her hand around as she trailed off.

"We weren't married then; only pretending to get Ukyo to stop bugging you. That was _still _pretty stupid of you."

"Hey, I was only **six!** _Besides_ anything that happens between us as girls, _you_ got all defensive."

"When did I do that!"

"At the beach during that whole watermelon smashing competition, remember, when you thought I was going to kiss you? You didn't want me to cuz we were both girls at that time, remember?"

"The beach? _I _thought it was a snowman thing in the mountains."

"When did we do that?"

"When Cologne had the phoenix pill that you had to get, and Shampoo was the prize…"

"Um… Akane, **that** was the beach, with watermelons. I **never** skied before in my life!"

"_That's_ why I gave you snowshoes!"

Ranma cocked her head to the side. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Are _you_? You can't seem to remember that. Next, you'll say you forgot that you used Shampoo to defeat Cologne."

"Yeah I did… well… sort of. There was a beached shark with a bite in it for some reason. But **that** was at the beach! How can there be a **shark **in the _mountains_?"

"**You** fought **Cologne** on a giant snow bear! Don't you remember!"

"Actually, you told me she called it a draw since she didn't want to kill me or something."

"Well, yeah. If you want to get technical about it that is." Akane shrugged.

"Still, **you** get mad when **I** try to kiss _you_." Ranma pointed out.

"Only because you were a girl, when there was people around!"

"Oh, so you don't like being around me half the time_, I see_." She turned away from Akane, crossed her arms, and then smirked 'Got ya!'

"Well… I err… humph." Akane crossed _her_ arms now. "Well, **you** are just afraid to kiss **me** as a girl, that's all."

"No, the _last_ time I kissed you, _you_ tried to **kill **me!"

"That was because it was my first kiss and you couldn't remember!"

"It aint my fault I can't remember things in the Neko-ken!" She still faced away from Akane.

"Well… still… you _could_ have cared more."

"Hey **you **wanted this! **You **came up with this idea! Besides, _you_ said you don't care who I am on the outside**, I'm still Ranma**."

"I just didn't want people to think I was into girls… you know."

"Well, you kinda are. Thanks to _you,_ I am stuck like this forever. So, you have got to like _some_ of this…" She waved her backside a bit.

"Stop that! You pervert!"

"Don't lie Akane, you like it, don't cha." She swayed her hips more and more.

"Stop it!" Akane was getting nervous now. "What if somebody sees you?"

"Hey! It's nothing I haven't done already… I mean I already dressed as a girl in panties, in a bikini, in a schoolgirl uniform to distract the monster, and wore a bra. This body is 100% female, Akane. Heck I even… uh… never mind."

"What was that, Ranma? What else did you do?" Akane was half mad, half worried.

"No, I said too much. Point is, that I did **everything** a girl does in a girl's body 'cept the sex part. I am **not** going to go there with a guy." Ranma had turned around and made sick faces.

"_Everything_, Ranma?" Akane was skeptical.

"Yeah… everything." Ranma lowered her head, face darkening… "Everything." She whispered, shamefully.

"You _know_ about the female anatomy?"

"Akane, I was stuck as a girl for 2 weeks in China; I learned **everything** about the female body out of necessity."

"_**Everything?**_"

"I visited a library when we came back… everything." Ranma was ashamed and turned around again, crossing her arms and lowering her head.

"Oh. I see…"

"No you **don't**, Akane… you don't have to have people expecting you to do different things depending on what shape your body was at a moment. **You** don't have to suppress your emotions at times; **you **don't have to have the pressure of being a guy half the time. Everything is _clear_; society expects you to be **one** thing. Not change depending on what gender you happen to be at that moment." Ranma was on the verge of tears. "It took** me** a **year **_and_ a second trip to _China_ to accept this _if_ I **have** to. I've done things **no** man **should** do, or be _able_ to do."

"Ranma…" Akane was feeling guilty now, she never thought about how much this curse sucked for Ranma.

"Leave me alone_, you_ just think I'm a pervert anyway… I **can't** control it… and I'm stuck with it… forever." She was now speaking very softly.

"**No!** I will **not** leave you! I **don't** care _what_ gender you are and I **won't** leave you like this!" Akane grabbed Ranma and turned her around. "If you want me to say I'm sorry, **fine!** I'm sorry for thinking the worst of you! I'm **sorry **for not being there when you needed me too." She hugged the smaller body of Ranma. "I'm sorry you had to go through this…" Akane was crying now, who knows how much it hurts for Ranma to be this way? She never thought about it and made it worse. Now it was time to make it better. "Ranma. **Ranma look at me**!"

"What." Ranma looked up, clear sadness in her blue eyes. Tears threatening to fall down, her face looking for something to cling on to. Her mouth static and unmoving, not frowning, but sad nonetheless. Every part of her waiting for, no, hanging onto every word of Akane's.

Akane just had to look once into Ranma's eyes to make her decision. With her hands on the little redhead's shoulders, Akane pulled Ranma into a hug and wrapped her arms around her, trying to protect her from something intangible. Getting the shorter girl's attention, Akane then went in and kissed her right on the lips, not caring about anything else. There were no fireworks, no birds chirping, no music coming from elsewhere, and no awwws from an unseen audience. It was just two girls who really loved each other kissing and enjoying a moment.

At first, Ranma didn't know what Akane was doing. She just wanted to be alone right now. Then Akane hugged her, and it was… comforting. She didn't know; she never felt this way before. It felt… weird, in a good way. Then she was surprised when she looked up and Akane kissed her. After the first few seconds of being frozen like that, Ranma's mind caught on to what Akane was doing. Since she was ready to break down already, Ranma gave in and kissed back, embracing Akane for all her worth.

Both were crying now, silently. Not that either cared, not at all. There were no interruptions then. Only the embracing of two people neither had a care in the world besides her partner.

Seven lesbian minutes later, Ranma and Akane broke apart from their kiss.

"Akane… thanks. I needed that."

"Shhh… just relax Ranma, you earned this. Who knew it would feel so, so…"

She was cut off from Ranma kissing her.

This one only lasted 161 seconds however. After breaking apart again, Ranma nestled her head on Akane.

"Too bad I'm a girl right now."

"I don't think it's _too_ bad."

"Well then, you know what **this** means?"

"I don't know…"

"That you told the truth." Ranma looked into Akane's eyes, both wet from crying. Brown ones staring into blue ones, blue hair hovering over Red hair, a tomboy and a… uh… Aqua- no, transe- no, err, ah… screw it, a Ranma. "Well, that, and this means your Bi now." Ranma smiled.

"Why you!"

Ranma lifted her up and threw her onto 'their' bed. She jumped on it as well.

" It's true… " Ranma stated teasingly.

"Am not!"

"Oh, so you're a lesbian then?"

"You're a jerk, Ranma."

"Yeah, but _you're_ a tomboy."

"Well, you aren't a **real** girl!"

"Why thank you Akane, not that anyone would believe you." She rolled her eyes.

"… just go to sleep Ranma."

"No,_ you_ go to sleep."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, _that's_ new. Just look at me. I have a body of a girl, and a mind of a guy, of _course_ this doesn't make sense!" She threw her hands up.

"Honestly…"

"Let's just go to sleep."

"Tomorrow will be hectic. How will I go to school?"

"What do ya mean?"

"They don't like married girls going to school." Akane frowned.

"Well, _I_ don't like the principal. We'll just break yet another rule." She shrugged.

"At least I'm a good student."

"_**Since when?**_**"**

"What do you mean by **that**, Ranma?"

"**You** cut class too."

"Well, **you** sleep in class."

"So do _you_."

"When?"

"All the time. Maybe more than _me_." Ranma smirked.

"Funny, I don't remember it like that."

"Maybe you have more memory lost than we thought." Ranma frowned.

"Just go to sleep, this is hurting my brain."

"No, you go to sleep."

"**Stop that!"**

"Hey_, I'm_ the boss till the morning, **I'm** gonna enjoy it."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Well, **duh,** you say it all the time."

With that the two fell asleep, Akane in Pajamas, and Ranma in that white tank top and boxers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Exactly three hours later…

*Click* went a camera…

Who took the photo?

Who do ya think!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** this sort of wrote itself. Noy said Noy just wanted them to talk but Telinú (the touchy feeling/ perverse/ horny alter ego side of Noy) wanted to have lesbians. They fought well into the night. But, since I'm text, I can't tell them what the better idea is. It sucks not being able to do that. Anyway, they hope you like the warmth since it will get cold out. Well… in the story, I don't know, there is no script. I'm just guessing.

If you are confused… Ranma is referring to the manga version of the fight with Cologne and Akane is referring to the anime episode. Its funny when your mind is messed up, it follows 2 mediums. Lesbians! I am happy now… and Akane is bi. It's a good day for me, the text…


	9. Ranma and Akane's Nightmare part 1

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** in real life slavery is frowned upon in most society. That sucks, but that's life. Just so you know.

**Fire:** should never be shouted in a crowded theater, and that's why Noy wants to make a movie when a Character yells "Fire". Noy, you're a jerk.

**Aki: **Noy is confused about your review and, oh… here's a statement from Noy. "I'm confused. You said the splitting doesn't make sense if Ranma's a girl at night. Um, if you are talking it being unfair, then it switches each day at dawn. If you are saying who cares at night, then think about it again. Its night. What happens at night in Ranma stories? A lot of stuff that's what. So yeah, it was important to state that since it's true. And when you are trying to get all 10 episodes out and #'s 2 and 3 are not saving because I forgot to save them, then of course it will be different because I'm trying to remember what happened. They were deleted on the first and I posted a few chapters on the 5th. So, sorry if it was better on Anime Addventure. It's hard to rewrite something exactly from memory. 2 more left after this one that were already written and now just being edited. Understand now? Akane will be the mistress when they wake up. Everyone clear? Good. Let's move on." Uh… so… yeah. Noy, you're weird.

**Dark:** and stormy nights are the best situations to read this chapter in. Better yet, do it as a ghost story.

**Caution:** this is not intended to occur in real life "in universe" so no uh… the things that come off of fires…. What is that called? Eh, it's not important. Noy says not to though.

**This. IS. SPARTA!:** there is a lot of YELLING in this chapter. So don't read it out loud, you'll lose your voice.

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 8:** Ranma and Akane's nightmare part 1

Nabiki closed the door to the couple's bedroom and tiptoed back to her room.

Others who go this far over their heads would try to get out, but Nabiki isn't most people.

No, she would go further to screw herself, and that's what she's doing here. The pictures she took weren't for selling though. No, well, maybe, I don't know, it's Nabiki. Point is; that she has these as proof that her sister and Ranma were together and married. Or to a certain stick wielding bigamist, a photo of the pigtailed girl and the fierce tigress together in their sleep clothes.

The first one was the one Nabiki really wanted a video camera for; Female Ranma dodging a punch from Akane in bed. She thought she had one, though maybe it was a dream. She can't remember for some reason, like those times she forgot Ranma's hair color. That one was messed up. Who could forget that Ranma's hair was red? Akane was stupid enough to not tell the difference for 6 months, it was like she was colorblind! She thought it was purple, or green, or even blonde at times.

The second one was funny enough, what, with Ranma in the air as Akane did a leg sweep on Ranma's side of the bed. She knew Ranma dodged in his/her sleep for a while now, but this is ridiculous! Akane is brutal in her sleep when someone's near her. Just taking a look at P-chan would tell you that.

'In fact, where is he?' She thought to herself. 'He hasn't been seen in more than a month. Wait, oh yeah, Akane gave him to Akari for some reason. So that means no little piglet getting lost around here again, huh? Darn. I like those presents that I steal from Akane! They are worth a lot.'

The 3rd one was the charm though. It was one that many boys would be drooling over, and one that a mother could be proud of, although with Nodoka, that's iffy. The two girls hugging each other with the covers off, Ranma topless, and Akane's Pajama bottoms off with one leg over Ranma's was perfect. Sure, due to Ranma facing away from the camera and Akane wearing Panties, it covered their naughty bits, but it was still awesome. That one is going to Nodoka though, for a price, a huge one. This is super-ultra-mega rare after all.

She got back to her room and put the 3rd photo inside a manila envelope. She was going to make copies of this one! After putting everything away, she went to sleep, thinking about all the yen, and not of the consequences for her actions.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma and Akane continued to sleep, holding each other possessively. The hair of a redhead and a blue haired teen meshed with each other while they were asleep. Ranma's tank top was in one piece, although the complete top to bottom rip in the front made it fall off. That and Akane's bottoms were tangled up and wrapped around the bedpost was a good reason why they were half naked.

"Akane… I'll… save… you…" Ranma mumbled in her sleep.

"Noo… don't… kill… Ranma… Ranma… mine… No… touchie…"

If you listen closely, you could hear their dreams…

Female Ranma was facing Shampoo, Kodachi, Principal Kuno, Cologne, and Happosai. All of them glowing and looking murderous. They were in the middle of a field, fire burning the grass encircling them. Akane was being held by Ranma.

_~"__Give us Akane, Ranma. She has committed too many sins to be kept alive."_ ~They said in unison.

"No! Don't come near her!" Ranma yelled back, clutching Akane more.

_~"She must die; you must marry Shampoo, son-in law."_ ~Cologne spoke, hair flaring powerfully.

"I'll **never** do that!" Ranma bellowed. "You have to go through me! Akane is** mine**! **Touch her, and you die!**"

The ground shook and Akane was put in a cage in the air by an unseen hand.

"Akane!"

_~"If you want, you kill, no?"~_ Shampoo threatened.

"It's your funeral…" Ranma answered, as everyone charged.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane was facing Kuno, Gosunkugi, Shinnosuke, The golden pair, Tsubasa, Mousse, and pretty much all the boys at Furinkan High. They were at Furinkan High's soccer field.

"What do you want?" Akane growled as she held a badly burned, bruised, and unconscious Ranma-chan in her arms.

_~"Ranma Saotome must die."~_ They chanted.

"Why, he's done _nothing_ to you!"

_~"Saotome Ranma must die."~_ They chanted again

"No, you **won't **hurt him! He's **mine**! I chose him! Not you! You shall **not** touch him!"

_~"Kill… kill… kill…"_ ~they chanted as they approached Akane, all murderous looking.

"No… noo … NOOOO!" Akane flared up her battle Aura. "Ranma's **mine!** You touch him, and I'll kill you!" Akane threatened.

_~"You are our prize Akane; you must be freed from the sorcerers' influence."~_ Kuno said chillingly.

"Then you all **die!**" Akane yelled as she attacked the horde of people.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma leaped over a ribbon and ducked under a chúi at the same time that she threw the bombs of pineapple and burst, back to their owners. Back flipping, Ranma now stood away from everyone.

"We don't have to do this! Just leave Akane alone!"

_~"Never. She will die. She must die."_ ~They said in unison.

Ranma's face darkened. "Then you leave me no choice." She grabbed Kodachi's ribbon and pulled it, causing her to come towards Ranma. At that time, Shampoo pulled out her sword and came for Ranma, stabbing. Ranma grabbed Kodachi by her legs and knocked Shampoo aside.

Shampoo used that to jump towards Akane, sword ready and pulled back.

Desperately Ranma jumped just to see Shampoo thrust her sword. Ranma had no choice, she had to kill. She jumped in the way of the sword…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The hentai horde attacked first, and Akane countered easily, defeating them faster than ever. Only to see them come back up… rejuvenated.

"Honestly!" Akane had enough, and hit the next guy as hard as she could…

A head flew hard, going through another body, and another, until it killed the entire hentai horde, blood flying everywhere like in anime, and the headless guy spewing a fountain from his head. Yet they all lay, dead, unmoving besides the fountains of endless blood.

Akane looked at her fist, not moving since she punched the guy. Staring at the horror of what she has done.

"No… no…" She tried to reason with herself.

_~"An earthlier unhappy is a rose distilled, that thun withering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and dies in single blessings….. These... weaklings, a boorish lot for sure….. They fought for your company Akane, if they managed to defeat you that is. What fools these mortals be?"~_ Kuno stated, coming towards Akane.

Kuno attacked hard and fast. Faster than anything Akane had to face before, the katana came fast and hard. One grabbed her pajama bottoms and tore it away, so she was there in her panties. Akane glowed and attacked.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma was there, between the blade and Akane; she will not let her die.

Blood splattered onto her face, a scream of pain was heard in front of her, a body, dead, by a sword.

Kodachi's now limp body slid down the sword causing Shampoo to drop it. It fell to the ground, not before ripping Ranma's top off.

A now topless female Ranma faced Shampoo. Eyes meeting each other, Shampoo spoke.

~"_Stupid ribbon girl get in way… whoops."_ ~Shampoo said chillingly, not caring.

Ranma grabbed Shampoo by the neck and started choking.

"You killed her. You _killed_ her." Ranma spoke. "You don't even **care**, don't ya Shampoo? Well then, **I'll** do what I should have done a _long_ time ago."

Ranma squeezed as hard as she could, choking her relentlessly. Then it rained, changing Shampoo into a pink cat.

"Ahhhhh!" Ranma screamed as she dropped the demon.

Shampoo grabbed onto the cage ledge and started its way towards Akane's prone form.

"No… **NOOOO!**" Ranma screamed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane caught the katana with her hands, using it as leverage to kick Kuno into the air, leaving her with the sword.

Kuno rushed as he came down, drawing another sword as he charged Akane.

Metal clanged against metal, as Akane desperately fended off Kuno. Blow after blow they clashed until Kuno managed to knock Akane down. Rather than killing her, he moved towards the unconscious Ranma-chan.

_~"You dare trick the great blue thunder? Now you must die by his hands. The foul sorcerer is the pigtailed girl. I should have known. Now die…"~_

Kuno plunged his sword downward.

"**Nooo!**" Akane threw her sword right at Kuno.

The Katana pierced through his head, taking his brain and all of that with it, toppling Kuno to the ground, his sword missing Ranma by millimeters. Blood seeped into the ground as Takewaki Kuno was no more.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Fighting her fear Ranma tried getting to Shampoo, getting more difficult every second. The pink cat demon trudged closer and closer to the opening of the cage to Akane, slowly making it over there, crawling and struggling. Ranma was there grabbing her hair, freaking out. She got closer and closer to the cat demon from hell but was having trouble touching it. Yet every second it came closer to Akane, ready to kill.

"Akane! Watch out! I'll do _something._" Ranma started to pray. "I'll do **anything** please, just save **Akane!**" Ranma gathered all her will as she spoke to Shampoo. "You! **Stop **now! You will die, demon!" Ranma charged, tearing Shampoo's head off, gushing in blood as Ranma killed the cat.

The oldest Kuno took that time to come up and attack Ranma. Ranma, who is furious now, grabs the clippers and clips the Principal's hair off, then plunging it down his throat as it cut his carotid artery enough for him to be spewing blood as he fell as well, spiraling to the ground.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The golden pair attacked next, their skates coming down hard and Akane dodged out of the way. Azusa was thrown at Akane and she caught the girl only for Mikado to jump afterwards. Twisting the younger girl around, Akane used her skates as a blade; cutting his neck, in turn he fell, slicing Azusa's head off. Both laid dead on the grass.

Akane was still freaked out on the amount of dead bodies.

"Honestly! _**What's with these people?**_"

"Ahhh!" screamed Ranma, startling Akane. Akane turned and saw Gosunkugi using a voodoo doll of Ranma to drive stakes into Ranma's chest.

"No! **Don't kill Ranma**! Ranma's **mine**! No! Don't touch him! **No Touchie**!"

The spike clanged and Ranma screamed again and again, forcing Akane to jump him, knocking the Ranma doll from his hands. In the spur of the moment, Akane used the spike by tearing it from the doll and shoving it in the Goth kid's neck. His carotid artery burst open, spewing blood into the air.

Akane breathed slowly as she tried to get a hold of herself as all these bodies lay before her, making the grass red.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** they are dead… dead… death… crazy huh? Well… It's weird… I guess.

Noy? What have you done? This is scary! And I'm text! What's that! Ahh! No! Nooo!

Remember, if you want your voice to be heard about Nabiki's punishment, then review, or message Noy Telin'u. Noy will take your idea's into mind when deciding her fate.


	10. Ranma and Akane's Nightmare part two

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** slavery is bad m'kay don't do slavery then m'kay. It's not nice m'kay. Dahhh! It's annoying talking like that! Just don't do slavery! Noy is going crazy with this! Heck, _I'm_ going crazy with this. Just please, for the love of everyone, DO. NOT. PRACTICE. SLAVERY.

**Dark:** not for the faint of heart. Things really, really, really get bad here, so, yeah. It's very, super dark. Extreme. It's sad too, but, it sucks and a downer. Spooky. This is the darkest chapter so far... by a long shot. I hope it gets better... it doesn't? you can't tell me? why not? Damn you Noy!

**Remember:** this is all a dream... err... nightmare. remember that now. here will be a test. What? A test? Wait... no test? Not supposed to tell them that there isn't no test? Huh? Who needs to shut up? Oh...

**This. IS. SPARTA!:** they like to yell… a lot. It was fun on Anime adventure with the huge writing, but… you know. Yelling rules!

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 9:** Ranma and Akane's nightmare part two, it gets worse.

Ranma breathed slowly. Ever so slowly, she had to deal with the two old people. That's it, and then Akane would be free.

_~ "Don't think that you can escape 3000 years of Amazon history Son-in Law."_ Cologne reminded her. _"You will marry Shampoo." ~_

"How can I? She's dead. Suck on that old ghoul!"

_~ "Then you shall take her place and become an Amazon warrior weather you like it or not."_ ~Cologne stated.

She then splashed Ranma from out of nowhere with the pail of preservation.

_~ "You shall be female forever great-granddaughter." ~_

"What? that... that... that was..."

~ _"The pail of preservation, great granddaughter... you will be female... forever... for-ev-er... FOREVER!"_ ~ She laughed wickedly.

"NEVER!" Ranma charged the old Ghoul.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane was worried; she was surrounded by dead bodies. She killed them all too. The Hentai horde, Kuno, the golden pair, and even Gosunkugi were dead… all dead.

"Did I do the right thing?" Akane asked as she looked down at Ranma-chan.

"Yes… they would have killed him if I didn't do anything." Akane took a deep breath. "It still wasn't right." She hugged the redhead. "Everything will be better soon, Ranma." That's when Ranma was taken out from under her in chains.

_~ "I've got you now Ranma, I will have my revenge for you killing Shampoo!"_ ~Mousse spoke, ice in his voice.

"Ranma didn't kill Shampoo, Mousse!" Akane pleaded.

_~ "Yes she did, she killed Shampoo as a cat by ripping her head off. She will die!" ~_

"Why do you keep saying 'she'?"

_~ "Cologne splashed the bitch with the pail of preservation. She will be a girl forever." ~ _Mousse held a kettle that looked odd and smashed it to smithereens. ~_"That was the kettle Ranma needs to be male, not that she needs it any longer since I'll kill her." ~_

Akane was in shock, Ranma was stuck as a girl? This time permanent? That's what he feared the most.

"No… you... you monster!"

_~ "I don't care, since Shampoo's dead, I'll take you after I'm done killing this girl."~_

"I… I won't let you!"

_~ "You stop me little girl? Good one, I'll remember to rape you for it." ~_

Akane let out a scream as she attacked Mousse.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cologne ducked, dodged and weaved around Ranma's attacks, laughing hysterically. Flaring all the power she could, Ranma cried out in a loud voice…

"Moko Takabisha!"

The Ki attack swelled as it hit where Cologne was just a moment ago.

_~ "Still not good enough for me…" ~_

"Shut up and die! Moko Takabisha double!"

The attacks missed Cologne still.

Cologne struck back, hitting Ranma faster than ever before as the two were locked in a fight. Blow after blow they carried on, neither connected at all. This fight was going to be to the death.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane was blown back by the things coming out of Mousse's sleeves. She landed next to Kuno's 2nd sword and picked it up. Deciding this was better than nothing, she charged with it, slicing things as she went, desperate to get to Ranma. She fended off pretty well for someone in her skill category, but ultimately roped in as well, and being pulled towards her doom. She struggled against the chains as she was dragged in, her strength not good enough as she got closer and closer to Mousse.

That's when she saw it, still standing; the pail was there, just out of reach. Thinking quickly, she moved her arms enough to grab the pail with the sword. Hoping for the best, she ran towards Mousse instead of fighting him, causing him to fall over onto his back, carrying Akane up so that she was flying at him. Using her skill, she caused the pail to spill its water on Mousse making him a duck.

Akane ran to Ranma, and untied her, now noticing she was only in her boxers.

"Ranma? Ranma!" Akane screamed.

"Err…" was all she said

"You're alive! Oh thank goodness, don't worry, I'll get you to a hospital and you will be better soon, you hear?"

Ranma didn't move.

_~ "Charge!" ~_ A familiar voice yelled from a mailbox. The Mailbox was running towards Akane and Ranma.

Akane got them out just in the nick of time as it trampled over a duck named Mousse.

_~ "Darn, I missed. Hey, look, a duck, I'm hungry." ~_ Tsubasa grabbed the injured duck and threw it in a pot of boiling water then put a lid on it with clamps, clamping it down. _"That's the best way to cook duck…" ~_

Akane looked sick.

_~ "Well, since Ranma isn't a man anymore, I guess I don't have to kill him. Maybe I'll marry her instead. After all, she is cute enough." ~_

"What? Leave Ranma alone!"

_~ "What? And let her marry you? You're both girls, I'm more man than you will ever be! How about I take you both!" ~_

"No! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!"

_~ "Me? Hurt? No, it will be you two who will be hurt… in the good places!" ~_

Tsubasa attacked the two helpless girls.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The two traded blows for a while before jumping back.

Cologne took this chance to fire a black ball of Ki at Ranma. Ranma leaped away again and again as she was attacked with a barrage of Ki.

"I won't let you win! I'll find the kettle and become a man again!"

_~ "Foolish girl, its right here, destroyed. Now, join the Amazons or you and Akane will die." ~_

"You'll kill her anyway! I'll never join you!"

_~ "If only you knew, the power of sex appeal, then you could have more power. With our combined strength we can rule China together." ~_

"That's it! Shi-Shi Hokodon-Moko Takabisha!" A mixture of the Ki attacks hit Cologne head on.

Ranma followed with 1019 punches right to her head followed by 3542 kicks to the back of her head. Finally, the staff was picked up and was driven right through Cologne's heart.

Blood oozed over the area, stinking up the place. Ranma's entire front was covered in blood, and so was everything else.

The girl was only wearing boxers as she approached Happosai, who was still staring at Ranma's chest.

"Don't hurt Akane, you Old Freak."

_~ "I won't… too much, not to worry since you will both be my slaves." ~_

With that, he jumped onto Ranma's back to push his pipe on a familiar pressure point.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The good thing about facing Tsubasa is that he really isn't a fighter. The bad news is that not only is Ranma out of it, Akane is also tired and then there's that way he attacks…

~ "Charge!" ~

Yep… charging head on in vending machines and telephone booths can really hurt if you just take it. And Ranma and Akane were right in the way.

Tsubasa charged again, nearly getting the two girls. Akane was exhausted and Ranma was still out. Oh yeah, and Tsubasa wants to rape them both. Perfectly normal.

He charged again, but Akane was ready and held out the sword, letting it go right through him, gushing blood everywhere.

They were dead now. Akane sat down, breathing hard. That's when Ranma screamed in her arms.

"Ahhh! Hot! Hot! Ahhh!"

"Ranma!"

Ranma's body went limp.

Akane checked her and was relived that she was alright and breathing. That's when Shinnosuke walked up to them.

_~ "Akane… I never told you how much I love you." ~_

"Shinnosuke? What are you doing here?"

_~ "To claim your love. Be mine, and not this frail girl." ~_

"What? I will not leave Ranma! He's mine! I won't leave him! I… I… I'll find a way to cure him! You'll see!"

_~ "Akane, Akane, Akane. She has no use for you, would never be a man again. Why stay?" ~_

"I… I won't leave! I'll do something, there… there…" She was crying now. "There has got to be a way to save him!"

_~ "There isn't, Akane, she is weak now, frail, dying. There is no use for you to stay with her." ~_

"No! No! NOOO! I will stay with Him! Go away!"

_~ "You leave me no choice than to take you myself." ~_

He grabbed Akane and dragged her away, Akane protesting the whole time.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma screamed as she was burned in the back. It was worse hearing Happosai laugh at her.

_~ "Now, you will be weak forever, my slave! Thank you for killing everyone else for me! Now no one will be in my way!" ~_

"Come back here! I'll defeat you yet!"

Ranma was in for a surprise as she was thrown into the cage with Akane.

_~ "Now, one application to Akane, and I'll have two sexy slaves for me!" ~_

"No! Noooo!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Nooooooo! This is a nightmare; of course it should be scary. The subconscious is a weird place eh? Noy has informed me that Telinú came up with this… personally, they are both insane! I hate them…

Remember, if you want to have your voice heard about Nabiki getting her swift reward, then speak up, tell Noy. This is the 2nd to last one that Noy Telinú posted from Anime Adventure, so it should be up soon.

Noy… please… please I… I need a hug. You… you are scaring your text adviser… you… you owe me! You hear that! Give me waff! I demand it! Give it to me!

Please…


	11. Ranma and Akane's Nightmare part III

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** slavery is no laughing matter. Usually, I mean sometimes, it's hilarious… oh… uh… don't do this. Yeah… Noy said that you shouldn't. Slavery=bad.

**Dark:** this is a nightmare, so of course it's dark! Very dark.

**Hey where have I seen this before:** there are many references here to other fiction. Noy does that a lot.

**This. IS. SPARTA!:** lots of yelling in this chapter, can hurt your ears. Don't read it aloud.

**Caution:** this doesn't happen 4 realz "in universe" so they aren't dead… in a way. Huh? Oh, Noy assured me that this is just a nightmare… ok.

**End:** there was 2012 words last chapter according to the website! O.O We're doomed!

Music notes: were here... but doesn't support them. that made me sad. Noy is angry right now... sorry for no notes. to make your own musical notes for everything but stories, press alt+1+3 ans alt+1+4.

**Waff:** I was told there was waff… I demand waff. Give waff to me! I am the TEXT!

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 10:** Ranma and Akane's nightmare part III, wake up!

Ranma couldn't do anything but stay there; she was weak, helpless, and female right now. She couldn't stop Happosai now, and that ate her up.

_~ "Just submit, that's all you're good for anyway! You never had a chance to defeat me!" `_

"I'LL DO SOMETHING! I WILL NOT STOP TILL YOU'RE DEAD OLD FREAK!"

Happy just laughed as he jumped for Akane. Ranma jumped after him, beating him to Akane and held onto her protectively.

"You. Shall. Not. Pass." Ranma stated loud and clear.

Happosai grew to an enormous size and bellowed. ~_"I'd like to see you try!" ~_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane was still dragging her feet, trying to get herself free from the broom wielder.

"Let me go!"

_~ "So you can go back to that girl? Never. You deserve more than that. I'm more of a man than he ever was. Now, she will never be one for you." ~_

"I don't care **let go of me!**" Akane tried to get free, but couldn't. Her punches weren't affective and she was being dragged farther and farther away to a forest.

_~ "Hmmm… looks like you're still connected; I've got to change that… I hear sex is a good way to break bonds." ~_

Akane was pushed to the ground and feared her worst.

"No… STOP! I LOVE **RANMA!** GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_~ "It's too late, Ranma's already dead."_ ~ Shinnosuke laughed evilly.

"Ranma!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma was facing an enormous Happosai now, 'pulling out all the stops huge' type of size that is seen on TV sized. That didn't stop Ranma from facing him though.

Ranma stood up and faced him ready to do everything to protect Akane.

"I won't let you touch her."

_~ "Like you can do anything… bow to me!" ~_

"Never!"

Happosai threw attack after attack at Akane, forcing Ranma to get between them; injuring herself to save Akane until she couldn't handle it anymore and was blown away to the edge of the cage in the sky.

_~ "I try and I try, but you never listen. One last chance, submit to me!" ~_

Ranma stood up, even though she was hurt all over, her skin burnt and bruises on top of bruises. A few broken ribs didn't help.

"Never." She said, walking in front of Akane and put her arms out to defend her. "I'll rather die than submit to someone like you."

_~ "Then young Ranma… you will die."_ ~ Happosai smiled evilly and blasted her again and again knocking her onto the bars of the cage, breaking her bones, her hair burnt out, and energy drained, she could barely stay alive as she stayed there, unmoving.

_~ "Young fool, only now at the end, do you understand?" ~ _He then threw another blast at her, again and again, making Ranma just a burnt broken crisp of a human. For her credit she didn't scream, not that she could since her voice box was broken.

Happosai didn't stop; rather just throw blast after blast at the downed Ranma, who was barely hanging onto life.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane tried to fight, but Shinnosuke was too strong and it was too hard to physically hurt him. Now, it looked like she would be raped.

"No. No I won't. **You. Will.** **Not. Do. That.**"

_~ "Of course I will. You can't hurt me." ~_

He was right, Akane couldn't, it was like she was as weak as a baby, what would Ranma do? Wait. Ranma was able to use his Ki to throw. Maybe she could.

She tried to use an emotion: depression, confidence, fear, anger, jealousy, even lust, but nothing would work. When it failed and it looked the worst, she ended up using her love to defeat him. It wasn't working, but she was glowing now, and all she could think of was killing him… wait! What's that?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma was being tortured again and again, unrelenting there wasn't much of her left. When suddenly it stopped. It just stopped. She could feel something in her throat, and realized it was her voice box. It was fixed.

"Akane…" she said weakly.

There, where Happosai was, was Akane, who was standing over a headless Happosai.

"Akane…" Ranma said weakly.

"At least I could save you. Everything will be alright." Akane cried "I'll be alright." Akane dropped, out again.

"Akane…"

"…"

Ranma used all her might to crawl over to where Akane was laying.

"Akane?"

"…"

"Thanks… But,_ I'm_ the one who needs to save_ you_." Ranma cried.

Ranma kept on crying, trying to save Akane. That's when a bright light shone throughout the area.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A bright light casting over everything gave her the chance to wriggle away and get into a shed.

She didn't know what she did, but in using that last one, she found herself in another Akane body, seeing Ranma being tortured by Happosai. Quickly getting over the strangeness, she grabbed Happosai's head and pulled it off. The torturing stopped, and Ranma looked liked Ranma again, if only burned and bruised. Her hair re-grew, and looked better. That's when she started to lose consciousness and found herself back in her other body. Seconds later, a bright flash temporarily blinded her and she used that distraction to get away, feeling stronger than before.

Now she was here, in a pajama top and panties, in a shed, with Shinnosuke outside ready to rape her.

"At least Ranma's safe." She mumbled to herself.

_~ "Come out Akane… you know that it's inevitable." ~_

He was right; she couldn't hold him off forever. But wait, she saw Ranma alive, which means he is alive out there somewhere. She will not give in.

"I love Ranma, not you, not anyone else. Leave. **_ME. ALONE!_**"

"**Don't touch her**!"

Akane peeked out through the door to see a male Ranma there, pissed off.

"Akane is my wife, you _touch_ her, **you die!**"

_~ "Well, well, well…Look who's alive; you should be weak shouldn't you?" ~_

To answer that Ranma knocked a tree over.

"I don't think so."

Shinnosuke charged him but Ranma was faster and grabbed him by the throat.

"What were you going to do to Akane?!" He growled.

Akane came out of the shed and stood there, shaking.

"Ranma! You're alive! I knew it. How'd you heal that fast though?"

Ranma just laughed. "I'm a guy now. So of course I feel better."

"Fine, fine, but what's the real reason? You could barely move less than two minutes ago!"

"I needed to save you Akane. I can't let you one up me."

_~ "Fools! You can't win against the darkness. I will be here till you kill me, and you can't do that. You are too soft. One day, I will have her. Just. You. Watch." ~ _He grinned. ~ _"You. Lose." ~_

"Ranma Saotome never loses." Ranma stated as he killed Shinnosuke by crushing his windpipe.

Akane rolled her eyes.

"There, everything all better, although I _really_ didn't want to kill all those people."

"Ranma, shut up." Akane smiled.

Ranma's eyes went wide "Wha?"

Akane laughed. "Thank you for freeing me from my greatest fears in my mind, slave." Akane leaped and tackled Ranma to the ground.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma and Akane were now on the ground in what used to be, but now is again, Akane's bedroom. There was light coming into the room as the sun was just barely over the horizon. Akane was on top of Ranma smiling.

"Hey, what, huh, wait… Akane?"

Akane laughed, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. "Yes."

"What was… all of that?" Ranma asked, moving his hand around in a questioning manner.

Akane shrugged. "Our worst fears in our minds. That was one nightmare that I will never forget." She shuddered, getting even closer to Ranma's face.

"So… that was a nightmare?" Ranma looked around and saw that he was in Akane's bedroom. He was relived by that.

"Yes it was, and I saved you from your deepest fear of not being able to do anything and being female, weak, and useless."

"Hey! Well, I saved you from being raped by a guy you liked!"

"Fine, you win that." She hugged him. "I was afraid I'll lose you forever. Everything was so… real."

"Yeah, that was weird. So… um… could you get off of me?"

Akane look at Ranma and put a finger to her lips, thinking. "Nah, I like this feeling, I'm not in the mood for a jog today. This feels _good_…" Akane smiled as she lay on top of a shirtless Ranma.

Ranma sighed as he tried to get up, but was too exhausted emotionally, that and it felt good to be this close to Akane. Still, the floor was irritating his back.

"Akane?" Ranma asked, only a bit annoyed.

"Shhh… this feels good." Akane purred.

"Akane?" Ranma asked nervously.

"Not now, I am thanking my savior by sleeping on him."

"Akane?"

Akane yawned. "Not now slave, Mistress Akane is too tired. You naughty boy… we can do _that_ later." Akane smiled and closed her eyes, curling up on top of Ranma's chest.

Ranma gulped as he remembered what they agreed on. Looking at the ring on his finger proved it.

'Great, she's in charge today, I'm so screwed. I hope she doesn't cook.'

Ranma whimpered inwardly. 'Why did I agree to this?'

" I get to boss around Ranma today, I am happy, cuz he's mine. " Akane sung.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at that. 'What the… why is she singing?' he thought.

" I can admit it that I love him, to his death, and I can celebrate too because I rule! "

Ranma sweat dropped. 'And she lost her mind too, great. Who did I piss off this time?'

" He's so plushy as a girl, so rock hard as a guy, and so awesome all around and he's all mine !" Akane continued to sing, smiling all the while.

'It's official, she lost her mind.' Ranma really wanted to face palm there.

" I love Ranma-chan, but that's ok ^_^ ! "

'How did she do that?' Ranma thought, quizzing.

*Whistles that last tune* ^.^

'At least she's happy.' Ranma thought, smiling as he hugged Akane tighter.

**Author's notes:** yay! My waff! Yes! Thank you Noy! Ah, now that feels better, I… I need a tissue… one that's digital. Waffy! Yeah! Oh, and Noy says this is Noy's favorite scene, you know the last one. This was the last chapter that was an episode, so these should be longer in the future. If you have suggestions or comments, review. Let your internet voices be heard! Although, since Noy is writing, what, 11 stories at a time right now, it may take a long, long time for this to be updated. It will, just how long depends on continuing. It might be tomorrow, in a week, a month, or even a year, but Noy Telinú will update this again… sometime. Until then, remember to tell Noy how you want Nabiki to pay for her crimes. Her crimes are…

• Practically selling her sister and a guest in their house to slavery.

• Pornography…

• Molestation…

• Sexual Harassment.

• Being Nabiki…

Wait… that last one doesn't seem right… eh, who cares, gotta count in some parts of the world. Until Noy writes more, this is Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery. For Noy Telinú… I'm the text.


	12. This is why Noy writes the fanfiction

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** look, slavery is bad. I think that a dozen times is quite enough for me to stop saying that its bad. Then again, people are stupid, so… don't try it. I don't even get paid to tell you not to try it. Slavery is just wrong, don't attempt. The Text has spoken! You must obey!

**Caution:** well I can't think of an- NOY! I read this! You… you bastard! What is wrong with you! Jerk! Why can't you leave things be? Why must you make everyone suffer! Telinú's idea? What? No… really? Oh come on! You really came up with this Telinú? You did… you like doing that! Are you a heartless person, thing, whatever! That was NOT A COMPLIMENT! HEY! Don't stick you tongue out at me! Behind every misfortune? Even… you… I'm gonna!

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 11: This is why Noy writes the fanfiction, not Telinú

Now, on the 399th morning since Ranma wandered into the Tendo home on the shoulder of a panda, a certain chef was sighing, still out of it, like she had been since the failed wedding between Ranma and Akane. She kept trying, even though most of her said it was pointless. She still had some hope, a little bit of her that hoped that Ranma would change his mind and see that it wouldn't work, that the Tendos would tie him down, that it would be much better for everyone for him to marry her instead.

A fire-burnt morsel that would only be called food by the poor woke her out of her stupor.

"Mistress Ukyo, are you feeling better today?" Ukyo's gender-confused employee asked.

"You know the answer to that, sugar…" Ukyo responded, mindlessly throwing the burnt… thing away.

"Oh, there is a letter for you. It says it's urgent." Konatsu presented her the letter.

Ukyo sighed, hoping it wasn't someone wanting money. She opened the envelope, not really reading it.

Konatsu looked on, worried when Ukyo's eyes went wide, and then was really frightened when the letter dropped from her hands, fluttering down to the ground.

Ukyo didn't move; the seconds counted down, and she was still there, not moving. After seven seconds Konatsu waved his hand in front of her face.

"Mistress Ukyo?" he called out.

The hand waved in front of here some more.

Ukyo didn't move.

"Mistress Ukyo?" he called out, more desperately this time.

"…"

Freaking out, Konatsu shook Ukyo.

"…" went Ukyo, swaying, unmoving.

Konatsu was afraid of the letter; it must have paralyzing powder or something.

Coming back with tongs, he picked up the letter carefully. Then, as an added precaution, he used two mirrors to read it.

"Oh no!" Konatsu almost cried at what he read.

"No…" Ukyo whispered, a single tear running down her check. "Why? Why now?"

"Mistress Ukyo!" Konatsu cried out.

Ukyo sank to her knees and placed her hands in her face, weeping.

Konatsu hugged Ukyo from behind, desperately trying to comfort her.

Ukyo resisted at first, but, after a bit, turned around and embraced the ninja.

"He… he was *sob* was the last bit o-of family… I-I had left," Ukyo cried into her servant ninja's chest. "Why?"

Konatsu didn't say anything. All he did was comfort Ukyo and rub her on the back, trying to calm her.

"Close shop. I'm not opening the restaurant… *sniff* not this week," Ukyo ordered her best while crying.

The chef stood and breathed deeply. "The will reading is tomorrow. I-I'm going alone." Tears soaked her face, eyes starting to go red. "St-stay here and spy on Ranma for me."

"Yes, Mistress Ukyo," Konatsu replied, head bowed.

Ukyo left, on her way to pack just what she needed for to her trip to Osaka. On her way to see her dead father….

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile, on the much, much happier floor of Akane's bedroom, said girl was still out of it.

"It's you, and me, and NO other people!" Akane sung, eyes closed, a huge grin on her face.

That is, her mind, not her consciousness.

"I kissed a redhead girl and I loved it!" she continued.

After a while, it was starting to bug Ranma.

"I am the champion of the world!" Akane was almost sleeping.

"Akane?" Ranma tried to get through to her.

"Hush slave, this is comfortable," Akane said, dazed.

Ranma groaned again. "School? Late? We?" he tried to remind her.

"Screw the school, I got Ranma!" Akane snuggled deeper into the pigtailed boy's chest.

Ranma was running out of options. Well, besides the ones that would hurt her.

"You are acting strange…"

"No, no, I haven't," she replied groggily. "I have let go of my conscious self and am acting on instinct."

'Alright, now I know she's messing with me,' Ranma thought.

"Just hold me, big lug," Akane whispered, drifting asleep, eyes still closed.

Ranma gulped. 'Well, I don't like school anyway…'

At the moment Ranma decided he didn't feel like going to school, Nabiki opened the door, holding a very familiar bucket…

Smirking, Nabiki shouted, "Wakey-wakey, lovebirds!" Then she threw the water on them.

*Splash*

"What *cough* did you do that for?" Ranma asked, trying to get the water out of his eyes.

"Nabiki!" Akane shouted, fully awake now.

"What? You have to be more responsible than that, Akane," Nabiki mock-scolded. "Sure, Auntie is happy, but you guys were in here so long that you missed breakfast."

Akane blushed almost as red as her sometimes wife's hair.

"It's not what it looks like!" Akane shouted, still on top of Ranma, half naked.

"Sure it is…" Nabiki smirked.

"We didn't do… _that_…" Akane tried to persuade her sister.

Ranma was just lying there, waiting for something to just hit him already.

"I don't believe you," Nabiki replied before walking away. "If you hurry, you don't have to miss a bath…"

"I! It! No! Nabiki! It's! No! Arggg!" Akane stuttered, face as red as her name implied.

*Slam* went the blue-haired girl's door.

A moment passed before Ranma spoke up again.

"So… now what?" he asked, hands behind his head, extremely relaxed considering the situation.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A blushing, embarrassed Akane walked next to a nonchalant Ranma as they headed to school.

'I can't believe I did that!' Akane thought. 'Then again, I'm married now… It almost feels like a dream. Married. Me… Hehe… I can't believe it. After numerous times of trying to force us together, **I** end up getting _him_ to marry me. Too bad it was in secret…'

She shook her head as they trekked on.

Ranma was having similar thoughts. 'Thank you whoever is responsible for Akane not making lunch!'

Well, sort of…

The two teens didn't even look at each other as they continued to walk down the street. Both were too embarrassed, although only Akane was blushing.

*Splash* Water hit Ranma as they passed by the old woman's house that had a certain ladle.

Despite himself, Ranma could only hold in his laughter until they were far enough away.

"HAHaaaHA! OH Ah Hahahaha! I'm FREE!" he screamed, joyously proclaiming to the skies.

*Bonk* A book bag smacked Ranma in the back of the head.

It didn't hurt Ranma at all, but the rings faintly glowed red for a moment.

"What did I do?" Ranma rubbed the back of his head.

"That was to make you stop," Akane replied. Then she sighed. "Ranma, what are we going to do at school? Once they figure out your curse is gone and that we're married…"

"Don't worry about it. I don't care about the rules anyway."

"I just don't want you to keep drenching yourself to make your point that you aren't cursed like that anymore," Akane explained, turning to face her husband.

"Oh, come on, what's the worse that-" He was cut off by Akane slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that! Stuff happens when you say that! Things are tense enough as it is!" Akane removed her hand. "I know things are never going to be normal, but I would like one day to not be chaotic."

"Yeah, yeah, I get ya…"

"Don't mess this up," Akane stated again. A thought came into her head. "Remember, I'm in charge today!" she smirked.

Ranma groaned. "Why did I agree to that again?"

"I don't remember, but at least you aren't cursed during the daylight. That might have to do with it." Akane shrugged. "Come on, we're going to be late."

With that the two ran off to start a new school day.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At her desk in her classroom, Nabiki sat, looking uninterested. She saw no Kuno anywhere.

'So, she did it. She did the impossible and got rid of Kuno. Auntie, what have you done?' Nabiki thought as class dragged on, idly hoping that he left money in his desk.

'Could they hold him though?' Nabiki asked herself. 'And if they can, then I know one more person to send there.'

"… And that, class, is why there are so few demons left in the world," the teacher lectured. "Any questions?"

"Yes!" a girl in the back said. "Uh… where's Kuno?"

"…" The teacher paused. "Nabiki Tendo? Do you know of the whereabouts of Tatewaki Kuno?"

"5,000 yen," Nabiki deadpanned, holding out her palm.

"There's your answer." The teacher didn't want to get into that. "Any other questions?"

Another hand was raised.

"Yes?"

"So that anime was based on a true story?" asked the person who raised their hand.

"Yes, yes it is. Any serious questions?" The teacher was getting annoyed.

The class was silent.

"Good, now, onto the next lesson…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

All things considered, it was surprising to say the least that no one in Ranma's class figured out that he and Akane were married. Then again, he kept his left hand in his pocket; but Akane didn't. Unfortunately, it was at lunch when things went south, starting with a scream. A scream of the female variety.

**"EEEE!"** squealed Yuka. "Akane! Is that what I think that is?"

"Yeah, Akane?" Sayuri was just as giddy. "Is that a wedding ring?"

'Good thing Ukyo and Shampoo aren't here,' Ranma thought as he ate in a tree above the trio of girls.

This was the situation Akane was most afraid of: dealing with her friends and eventually everyone else when word got out. It wasn't everyone trying to kill her that would be a problem; that happens all the time already. No, it was being accepted by her friends and not considered an outcast by those in school. She was a (mostly) normal teenage girl of seventeen. Getting your friends to accept you after something like this was crucial and scary for her.

Akane took one last deep breath to calm her nerves. "Yes, I married Ranma…"

It was much harder for her to say than it seemed. While both halves of the couple loudly proclaimed disinterest in each other, it was Akane who screamed louder.

It was what she wanted, yet was afraid to accept. She was already afraid of being considered a hypocrite before Ranma came to school that first day, what with her hatred of the boys at the school. Add that to what had happened on the day she met him and it was frightening to think about what others would say. It only made matters worse that she was generally thought not to get along with homosexuals. Then again, nearly no one she'd met was one. And all the ones she could think of were after Ranma's female body or… herself.

"Oh, ho-ho! Did it in secret?" Yuka asked knowingly. "Too bad, I would have loved to see it! Then again, considered how the last one went, it was the only way."

Sayuri spoke up. "So, how did it happen? Why now? You did kiss, right?"

Akane blushed hard.

"I'm sorry Akane," Yuka apologized when she saw how red Akane was. "But you can't blame us! You two have been doing the whole 'Will they or won't they?' for over a year now! That and you can't expect to hide a ring like that from people here for long. Speaking of which, how did we not see it earlier?"

"I don't know," Sayuri shook her head. "I just don't know."

Akane was desperately trying to hide her face.

"Hey, where is he anyway?" Yuka observed.

Ranma, still up in the tree, wavered on his decision to run or go down there to help Akane out.

'It's girl talk anyway… then again, it could be really bad later if I'm not down there,' Ranma thought it over, trying to figure it out.

He didn't need to, as a leaf landing on Yuka's head caused her to look up.

Ranma swore inwardly.

"So there you are! Spying on Akane, weren't you?" Yuka had her hands on her hips, looking smug.

"Um… they're married now, so shouldn't you expect him to do that?" Sayuri reasoned.

Yuka's smug look disappeared.

Sayuri continued, "Besides, if Kuno or someone else crazy found out, wouldn't being together be better? Speaking of which, why wasn't Kuno at school today?"

"Ukyo isn't here either," Akane spoke up, glad to have Ranma be a distraction.

"Aww!" Yuka pouted, disappointed. "I was going to buy okonomiyaki today. Hope she isn't sick again."

Sayuri decided to get the conversation back on track. "So… Ranma, since Akane isn't talking… how did you two get married?"

"I ain't talkin'," Ranma responded, eating faster.

"You guys are no fun at all," Yuka whined. "Maybe Nabiki will tell us…"

Ranma and Akane stiffened at that.

"Oh… oh, fine!" Akane gave up. It was easier to control what was talked about in school if she leaked it. "Ranma proposed to me, I accepted it on a condition… and the rings don't come off. Happy?"

It was the truth… in a way.

Yuka opened her mouth to say something, but Akane cut her off.

"I'm not saying anything else!" Akane threatened. "And you better not tell anyone!"

The school bell rang right after she said that.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone," Sayuri assured them. "Congratulations!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Konatsu, who was listening to their conversation, felt a mixture of dread as well as relief.

Somehow, despite all that happened and against all odds, Ranma and Akane were now married.

'How?' The genius ninja thought to himself. 'How did they overcome their differences and actually marry? It seems so sudden…'

As the students walked back to class, Konatsu changed hiding places once again to get closer to Ranma as per his mistress's wishes.

'Mistress Ukyo's not going to like this. She feels bad enough already with her father dying.'

Now sitting on the ledge of the windowsill, he could hear what was going on inside.

'Are the rings magical? Akane said they don't come off. There may be a chance they were duped,' Konatsu pondered over his findings. 'I must investigate into this. Something is definitely fishy.'

Konatsu had no idea how right he was.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nabiki was having her own set of problems… Nodoka called and asked if the new married couple have 'done it' yet. When provided with an unsure answer, Nodoka had asked for them to go on their honeymoon soon. Unfortunately, with a Kuno as principal, getting a request to have days off was difficult to accomplish. Especially with Ranma and Akane, since they missed so much school already.

Unfortunately for the middle Tendo, Nodoka figured that if no one else would, she would talk some sense into him. So now Nabiki had to get to him before Nodoka did. That and let everyone at school know about what happened. _Then_ the couple could leave for a while.

So that's what she was doing now, trying to convince the father Kuno to accept that Ranma and Akane were married as well as many other things.

'Maybe I should have asked where Auntie sent the other two,' Nabiki thought as she went over the situation with the principal… again.

"So you see, Ranma married my sister in secret yesterday and the rings they gave each other can't be removed, so no, you can't confiscate them." Nabiki took in another breath to calm herself down. "No, I won't give you a copy of it." 'Not only would you go crazy, but even _I_ won't do that to my sister,' she added mentally.

"Why little kiki? Why hold out on the Big Kahuna?" the crazed palm-tree-headed principal asked.

Nabiki groaned mentally. 'Come on, you can figure out something… you're better than this.'

"How about the assembly? Everyone needs to know the truth. I don't want any bad rumors to be spread against my sister and brother in law." 'That's my job. Besides, it'll get me in trouble if they find out it's my fault.'

"Yes! Don't worry kiki! The Big Kahuna will allow that! It'll be a perfect time for their haircuts!" He pulled out his sheers, laughing manically.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "So, what do you need in order for this to go through and they get a week or two off?"

"No one be leavin' till the boys get buzzcuts and the girls get bowlcuts!"

"Why can't you leave that alone?" Nabiki was starting to grow tired with this.

*Knock knock* went the door to the principal's secret lair under the school.

"Hello? I was told this is where I can find Principal Kuno," Nodoka asked from the other side.

'Shoot! She's here! Forget it. I'm tired of this anyway. I just need to get her to not tell him about the slavery thing…'

Nabiki got up and opened the door, said a few things to Nodoka and left.

'If anyone can get through to him, it's her,' Nabiki thought on her way back to class.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At the end of the school day, Nabiki was in the gym about to make her announcement.

Somehow, Nodoka got the principal to agree to send Ranma and Akane home and be given a week off.

Keeping her cool, Nabiki tapped the microphone.

"Alright, I gathered you all here to get things straight between my sister and Ranma. There have been rumors going on around school that Akane has a ring. In order to answer this and many other things, I collected your money coming in. Now, to answer it." Nabiki paused.

"Ranma and Akane were officially married yesterday in secret." Nabiki drummed her fingers as she waited for everyone to quiet down.

It took a while…

"Both will be gone next week. Now, any questions?" Nabiki smirked.

Numerous hands rose.

"If you have a question, form a single file line here at the stage, bring your money, it'll cost you."

More than half of the hands were lowered.

"Oh, and one more thing, I will not allow any slander against my sister or brother-in-law, or you will mess with me," Nabiki added.

Most of the remaining hands fell.

"Good, you can go home now," Nabiki announced.

The gym quickly emptied leaving only a few people left.

The first person in line asked, "So… what happened to Kuno?"

"5,000 yen." Nabiki held out her palm.

The boy who asked earlier in Nabiki's class gave her the money.

After counting it, Nabiki replied in a whisper, "He's in the insane asylum in central Tokyo."

The boy's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Yes, I'm surprised myself," Nabiki admitted. "Don't tell anyone." Her eyes narrowed.

He gulped. "Yes, I won't say anything."

"Good, next!" Nabiki called.

Daisuke was next. "Um… so what would that make of Ranma's girl side?"

Hiroshi spoke up. "Yeah! What would that make her? Does that mean Akane is married to female Ranma as well?"

Nabiki rubbed her forehead. Dealing with Ranma's normal male friends was always a pain.

"I don't know if you have enough money for that," Nabiki answered.

"Aww!" Hiroshi said, obviously disappointed. "Do you have more photos for us then?"

"I don't know, they are much rarer now…" Nabiki replied.

"Well, how can their marriage be legal then?" Daisuke asked. "Isn't it illegal for girls to marry each other?"

"Do you guys have 10,000 yen?" Nabiki held out her palm.

"Um… I have 5,000, Daisuke?"

"I have 5,000 here." Daisuke got his money out.

Nabiki counted it up and shrugged her shoulders. "Weird legal clause states super-powered people can marry if they have magical items or are reincarnated, among other things."

"So they qualified, huh?" Daisuke figured.

"Probably didn't want to mess with them…" Hiroshi added.

"Anything else?" Nabiki asked.

"Nah, we'll meet you again when we have more money," Hiroshi said as they left, depressed.

"Next!" Nabiki called out.

Hikaru Gosunkugi was next. "Is there any way for them to break up?" He asked meekly.

"Get out," Nabiki deadpanned. Everyone hated him anyway.

He left, losing in love. Not that he had a chance.

Sayuri and Yuka were last.

"So… I heard that Ranma proposed. How much can you tell us about the whole thing? It must have been romantic!" Yuka squealed.

Sayuri added, "Akane told us to ask you. So… please? You can't expect us to witness a year's worth of drama just to accept knowing nothing."

'How much should I tell them? Hmmm… I'll just tell the cover story. Except for the whole slavery thing. And I'll leave the question of Ranma's female form unanswered…'

"As much as I can tell you? 25,000 yen." Nabiki won't say without pay, though.

"Is there anything we can do to lower the price?" Sayuri pleaded.

"What do you have in mind?" Nabiki raised her eyebrow.

"We are going to give the couple wedding gifts, but only if you tell us. Otherwise, the money is going straight to Akane," Yuki bluffed.

"… 15,000 yen," Nabiki responded.

"Oh, fine," Sayuri agreed as they gave Nabiki the money.

"So, Ranma proposes to Akane after his mom talks some sense into him," Nabiki began her made-up tale that was starting to get her into trouble. "Akane agrees as long as he can provide something that is binding, so they now have magic rings that won't come off. It was approved and accepted as far as Japan is concerned. They sleep in Akane's room now… no, I don't know about their sex life, not that I would tell you. Somehow, Ranma's mom got Shampoo and the Kunos off their backs. So, nothing to worry about, right? Anything else?"

"So he did propose! Pay up Sayuri!" Yuka demanded happily, winning her bet.

Sayuri grumbled, handing her the money. "So, it happened now because Ranma's mom got him to stop waiting around?"

"Yes," Nabiki answered.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Yuka frowned. "Is there a way we know this isn't all a ploy? Everything just went too smoothly for there to not be a catch."

"If you don't believe me, go ask the authorities," Nabiki suggested. "Of course, it only happened because a crazy fight made Ranma do it now, as Akane was getting into too much danger."

"So he swooped down and saved her from a crazy Amazon?" Yuka asked, eyes dreamy.

"…Sure, let's go with that," Nabiki shrugged.

"See, romance isn't dead," Yuka gloated over Sayuri.

"Yeah, yeah." Sayuri crossed her arms.

"Anything else?" Nabiki asked.

"Not that I can think of… that is, nothing you will say," Sayuri answered.

Yuka nodded as well.

"Good, I'm off now. My work is done." Nabiki got her stuff and started to walk away.

"Wait, when are they leaving? We want to give them their gifts before they leave, if that's possible," Yuka requested.

"That, I don't know," Nabiki smirked.

As Nabiki left, the two girls facefaulted. Nabiki never told anyone she didn't know something!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Thank you Auntie," Akane said, grateful that they had school off.

"I told you to call me 'mom,' 'mother' or something like that, dear," Nodoka teased, glad that she was able to pull off this vacation with the principal. He had… issues.

Seeing Akane's nervousness, Nodoka frowned. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I see you still miss your mother and I don't want you to think that I'm trying to replace her."

"N-no it's nothing like that!" Akane reacted. "I'm just not used to this whole situation yet."

Nodoka wrapped an arm around her. "I'll help whenever I can, alright? Be strong for Ranma." She then added in a whisper, "I think that's why he loves you; you're stubborn."

Akane blushed at that. "It's not like that!"

Nodoka let out a giggle. "I remember when I was like that. The important thing, though, is that he loves you for you. All your faults, inabilities and struggles included. Don't think you have to change… no matter what happens between you and the other girls, it is like you two were made for each other. So what if some people hate it? It's none of their business."

"Thank you," Akane said sincerely, lifting her spirits again.

"The only thing that'll make this day better if it would just stop raining." Nodoka adjusted the umbrella that she shared with Akane.

"I'm not changing! Haha! I'm not changing! **Take that, water!**" Ranma laughed at the top of his lungs, dancing around like an idiot.

Nodoka shook her head, glad she didn't have to worry about manly behavior anymore… it was all Akane's job now. "Please take care of my son."

"I will," Akane replied, smiling despite herself.

"I'm singin' in the rain! I'm singin' in the rain! Um… what were the words… something, something, happy again?" Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care, cuz I'm singin' as a guy in the rain!"

"Anyway… Akane, since you are in charge, and clearly the only one who's sane today, I have news. My home is now finished and I'd like you to visit today. Is that alright with you?" Nodoka asked, enjoying and observing Ranma's athleticism as he jumped off the fences and buildings.

"Sure, Auntie. " Akane answered.

"I feel incredible! Yes! **Yes!** YES! I can win! I… can… do… this!" Ranma shouted as he hopped around, soaking more water in than he had for almost a month.

Akane sighed blissfully. What made Ranma happy made her happy and now she could finally admit that.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Yeah, yeah, here is more, no I have no idea where the story is going, yes I'm trying to kill Telinú. Killing Ukyo's father must make you feel good doesn't it! Huh, Telinú? Huh? Huh! Evil little… anyway… it is still open about Nabiki's punishment. Send in your thoughts, I'll make sure NOY gets it. Telinú is a jerk. Why? Why kill her dad? Answer me! Oh and thanks for helping out tuatara and Kris Leena. Noy was going crazy and spelling isn't a strong suit. So, thanks, it makes my job easier. Now I can focus it on yelling at Telinú.

*clears throat*

STOP KILLING PARENTS! STOP! STOP IT! DAMN YOU AND YOUR IDEAS!

*breathe*

WHO ELSE DO YOU PLAN TO KILL JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT? HUH? HUH? THAT'S TWICE HE'S BEEN KILLED! CAN'T YOU THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE TO DO WITH HIM BESIDES KILLING HIM?

*BREATHE*

YOU ARE LUCKY I CAN'T KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? LUCKY!

*cough* Akk! *sniff* now leave-leave me alone... *sniff* I... need to cry... somewhere.

You better make the next one happier Telinú! *sniff*


	13. The storm before the calm

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** "I take a slavery… and ban it!" – What the 14th amendment said… maybe. I don't know; I'm just the text. Not the know it all thing. Ask Noy. But Slavery is Illegal. I know that, you know that, so don't do it. Alright? Good.

**Caution:** fanfiction ahead. Read at your own risk.

**Bud Light Lime:** this is a story about slavery, after all. It's rated M for a reason. Lime ahead!

**Thanks!:** to everyone for reading Noy Telinú's stories. And, yes, I did get yelling at Telinú out of my system, we had a deal of sorts…

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 12: The storm before the calm.

"That's what you get for running around in the rain, idiot!" Akane lectured Ranma as the three arrived at Nodoka's newly built home.

Ranma just shrugged, he was too ecstatic to care about his condition. While he would want nothing more than to be cured, turning into a girl wasn't so bad. That is, if it were more manageable. This crazed deal was his best shot at that and he was going to enjoy it.

Still, he was soaked to the bone and back. That wasn't how you were supposed to be when going to your mother's house.

Then again, you weren't supposed to get yourself into mutual slavery either.

"I don't care that I'm wet, Akane," Ranma responded, smiling wide.

Akane couldn't really blame him. Still…

"How do you plan on getting inside without ruining your mom's new house?" Akane asked as the three people stood on the porch.

Ranma was stumped at that and frantically tried to come up with an idea when his mom spoke up.

"I don't really mind," Nodoka noted as she opened the door, revealing the newly constructed home. "Just be sure to clean it up afterwards. If you two would like a bath, you may have one now."

"Thanks… Auntie," Akane answered a bit hesitantly. "That sounds like a good idea. Where is it?"

"Oh, yes, sorry about that," Nodoka apologized. "This way please, Daughter."

The two women walked in with Ranma right behind them, holding his shirt and pants in his hands.

"Here it is," Nodoka announced, standing in front of a wooden door. "It's a very modern bath as well… luxurious to say the least. I tried it myself."

The teen couple thanked her as they entered.

'Oh, my son is so manly! Willing to be a slave to his wife every other day! Maybe tonight I can finally give my present to Akane, hopefully, and then she can stop trying to hide her feelings. Her mother would be proud of her, I just know it,' Nodoka thought as she went back to decorating her house.

'I know I am,' she smiled.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the bathroom, the newlyweds were surprised to see a row of hampers that were labeled right near the door.

It had 'Ranma's clothes' next to 'Akane's clothes' next to 'Ranko's clothes' right over each hamper.

Ranma sighed. 'Mom likes the name, doesn't she? Maybe knowing that, I can feel less guilty about it.'

Akane took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

'I don't have to do this,' Akane's thoughts clashed within her head. 'But you want to do this! You _can_ do this! You are the mistress, the owner of him today! You know you want to…'

Akane shivered at the thought. It wasn't worse than they already did so far. 'But I'm scared… what if, what if it scares him off? Isn't it too far?' Akane's thoughts fought each other. 'You're married! Besides, you owe us for messing around this morning! If you weren't so distracted, we could have enjoyed this morning's bath! Remember, it _is_ your top-ten fantasy… and he can't say no.'

Akane blushed at how perverted her thoughts got. 'Alright, I'll do it. I just need courage. I can do this! Yeah! I'm the boss! I won! Ranma is all mine! Let's do this!'

Akane turned around to face a now nude male Ranma in all his glory.

The blue haired girl's eyes widened before turning away, face red.

"Akane? Are you alright?" Ranma asked, concerned about his wife.

'I can't do this! I can't do this!' Akane told herself inwardly. 'Stop it! You are stronger than this! It's not like you haven't seen him naked before!' Akane's breathing slowed. 'It's just so… perverted! It's something Shampoo would do. Or something **he** has done before.' Akane felt her brain smack her. 'Hey! You know that it doesn't matter; you won. Don't think about Shampoo! And you know that it isn't true! **You** are the perverted one, not him! Now go do it, or so help me…'

"I'm, fine… Ranma," Akane answered slowly.

"Are you sure?" Ranma didn't seem so convinced.

"Yes, it's just, I…" 'I will do this!'

"You want me to do something?" Ranma guessed, confused about the situation.

'We took a bath twice already together,' he went over his thoughts. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

Bringing up her courage yet again, Akane closed her eyes and ordered.

"Ranma, I can't seem to get out of these clothes. Would you do it for me?"

Now it was Ranma's turn to have his eyes go wide.

'Wow. That was terrible. It wasn't the line we rehearsed!' Akane's perverted side lashed out. 'Sorry… I, I got scared. But I will go through with it!'

"Ak-ak… what?" Ranma asked, not believing what he heard.

Akane, more sure of herself when she heard that, demanded the task again.

"Remove my clothes so I may bathe. That is an order," Akane smirked.

'I can't believe I said that!' Akane thought to herself. 'Yeah, I can't believe it either. Good job!'

Ranma gulped.

'You can do this; she **wants** you to do this. Remember, she can't call you a pervert anymore and if she hurts me, it'll hurt her as well! Yeah! Take it like a man!' Ranma's great confidence helped him overcome his fear.

"All right," he replied confidently.

He unzipped Akane's school uniform and pulled it right off of her, not thinking about anything else than what needed to be done.

Akane tried to hide her face; she was enjoying this even more than she thought she would.

'Don't look at his penis, don't look at his penis,' Akane thought in her head. 'No, no, you **want** to look at it!'

Akane shivered as Ranma touched her all over her body.

Ranma's own focus started to crack when he got down to the bra and panties… and the socks.

'Just do it! Just do it!' Ranma tried to keep his mindset on track. 'Come on! Every guy at school would kill you to be in this situation. Just do it!'

Having no other choice, Ranma plunged himself into the Soul of Ice. It was the only way for him to do this.

Now, Akane, like all the other girls that she knew of, was sick of having their underwear stolen by a certain old dwarf. So, to try to trick him, Akane bought a pair of front-clasping bras. It worked so far, for some reason she couldn't explain. Of course, she didn't tell anyone…

A shiver flowed throughout her entire body as Ranma moved his fingers around her back, looking for some way to undo them. Due to his curse, Ranma knew how to undo bras very easily. Well, that and the fact that having Happosai living with you and stealing them all the time could be a factor. Still, this was giving him trouble until he looked in the front.

Nevertheless, it was easy to tell that the Soul of Ice was starting to fail.

'Cool, you are cool… don't think of anything at all… don't think about what you want to do with Akane's boobs,' Ranma chanted in his head. 'Don't think of it…'

With that, Ranma carefully and slowly undid the hooks in Akane's bra.

'Someone touching! Must hit!' Akane's thoughts went into pervert bashing mode. 'No! No, no, no, no, no! He's supposed to do that! Do not strike him! I'm horny, damn it! You repressed me for way too long!' It was a struggle in her mind. 'But, he! You're right…'

Waves of pleasure assaulted Akane as Ranma's hands ran across her cleavage as he pulled off the bra. It was like if someone ran an ice cube down it. Well, more like eight ice cubes at once!

It was with great effort that Akane didn't moan. In fact, it took her biting her lip down not to make a sound.

With that out of the way, Ranma moved onto Akane's blue panties.

Closing his eyes, Ranma muttered silently, 'Soul of ice, soul of ice. You are a frozen block of ice.'

Akane was faring far worse.

"Eep!" Akane let out a squeal as what felt like ice brushed up against her butt.

'It feels so, so!' Akane's mind raced on perverted thoughts. 'Yes! Yes! Come to me! Doesn't that feel good? And it was just a bit of touching…'

Worse? Or better?

"Mphfph!" Akane barely kept her mouth shut as Ranma lifted one leg, then the other, pulling off the panties and socks in one fell swoop.

'I can't believe I did that!' Ranma thought in disbelief as he stared at Akane in full glory.

He had seen it before, but this time, it was he who made it happen.

The Soul of Ice failed as he took in every part of his wife's body.

Akane opened her eyes as she took in her husband's body. All of it, just like the day they first met…

Both of them had a flashback to that very day and both turned away from each other.

They were both back to square one, like their first two baths together, not really looking at each other.

'Why can't I do this?' Akane kicked herself. 'Because it's eerily close to your greatest nightmare, idiot.' Akane scowled at her perversion. 'I liked purity better.' A sense of dread came over her at that moment. 'Oh her? I killed her.' Akane's mind exploded. 'What? Why did you do that? I-I mean… purity… why? You monster!'

While Akane had a personality war in her mind, Ranma's was thinking over what happened. 'I did it… I stripped Akane… and I saw her naked… but I have seen that before. Why do I feel weird about it now? Ok, weirder. The last time I felt this way was when Kima was a fake Akane… oh no… I'm feeling sexually attracted to her again. This won't go well, I just know it!'

'What? I'm only kidding, she's right here.' Akane's perversion showed her purity spread eagle on a wooden platform, gagged. 'Stop it! Don't do that! I'm a virgin, you idiot! Forget that?' Akane yelled at her own thoughts. 'Blah, blah, blah, it doesn't matter; you lost your hymen years ago. That's why dad doesn't teach you martial arts anymore…' Her perversion smirked at her, becoming a dominatrix. 'I told you not to bring that up! I'm over that now, I don't have a reason to hate boys anymore, so drop it!'

Ranma was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. It would most likely hit him in the head too, just for the heck of it.

'What's that? Then why did it take you so long to accept your feelings for Ranma, hmm?' Her perversion laughed at her, tickling purity's thighs with a feather, slowly making her way upward… 'You know that it had nothing to do with that!' Perversion stopped and smiled. 'No, it was because of your love for a certain redhead. While I'm glad you finally accepted your bisexuality, let me tell you it was a pain just sitting here while you beat him up due to your own confusion.'

Akane's face was deep red, humiliated by her own perversion and that she was right; all that was said was true. 'I'll do what you want, just let her go…' Akane pleaded. 'Finally! Hehehehehe!' The perversion self-destructed, merging back with Akane after nearly five years of being repressed.

"Ranma, come wash me," a newfound Akane ordered while sitting down on the stool.

She was still the same, just… more unified instead of shattered like she was before. Basically, no more repressed feelings from her!

Ranma gulped, turning around to see her there waiting for him.

'This is probably payback from yesterday… she washed me, so now I must wash her. So this is a contest, then? Well, I can do that!' Ranma tricked himself cleverly as he set out to make Akane as happy as possible.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile, sipping tea with Nodoka was a certain someone, failing at his assignment.

"Thank you Mrs. Saotome," Konatsu thanked as he drank his tea. "Sorry for being a bother."

"Not at all, Konatsu," Nodoka replied, sipping her tea as well. "Although to drop by like this is certainly unexpected."

"I know… it just rained on me. I didn't expect that. Although I should have known; this is Tokyo, after all," Konatsu sighed.

"Well, if there is anything you need, just ask." Nodoka liked having company over anyway.

"There is one thing," Konatsu explained. "My mistress Ukyo wanted to know what is going on when she is away."

"Oh, that's what I forgot. I came by yesterday, but the restaurant was closed." Nodoka shook her head in regret. "I was going to go this morning, but I was too busy. I do have so much to tell her."

"Maybe you can tell me. She is going to be gone for a week due to… a family emergency." Konatsu looked down. "Anything she needs to know about the marriage of Ranma and Akane, you can tell me."

"Very well. It is the best course of action with her gone. Tell her I'm sorry for her loss," Nodoka began her message. "As you know, my son has married Akane. They are finally happy being with each other. Please don't interfere. I will not it take lightly if there are attacks to break up their union."

"I understand." Konatsu hid his excitement. Ranma helped him be with Ukyo and now the former fiancé had unknowingly helped the ninja to get closer to her. "You won't have any problem from me. I'm afraid how to tell my mistress, though."

"She doesn't appear to be a problem," Nodoka stated. "I remember her saying that she was friends with Ranma."

"Mistress Ukyo is usually on good terms with Ranma and Akane," Konatsu agreed. "She has just been… very stressed lately. Spending years chasing Ranma for abandoning her, only to fall in love with him… It is half of what she has in life. Everything for her has been okonomiyaki and Ranma. And since that failed wedding a few weeks ago, she's been in depression. I pray she doesn't do anything rash."

Konatsu got out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes.

Nodoka thought over what the cross-dressing ninja had told her. While she really appreciated the other girls who were after her son (except Kodachi; Nodoka thought she was insane), she couldn't have them interfere with the newlywed couple. If only there was something she could do to make them happy.

"I'm… scared that she will kill herself," Konatsu continued. "How do you break news like that? The last time, it was a letter and Mistress Ukyo thought she could break up the wedding. Now, I don't know how to do it."

"You said she'll be gone a week?" Nodoka asked.

Konatsu nodded.

"Then we have 'til then to figure this out." She looked over the ninja and sighed. "You love her, don't you?"

Konatsu stiffened at the comment before relaxing, slumping. "Yes, I'll do anything for her. Her happiness is my happiness. And right now she's miserable."

Nodoka brought a finger to her chin, deep in thought. After a few moments, she asked, "What exactly did she set out to do after she was abandoned?"

"I only found out bits and pieces, but she set out to become the greatest okonomiyaki chef martial arts person ever and to severely beat up the Saotome men who ditched her. Although I heard that she had a crush on Ranma at the time… and she picked up the engagement again when he called her cute," Konatsu explained. "Her father's cart was the dowry, I think. I don't know what she planned to do after that."

"So, her father didn't put her up to this, correct?" Nodoka sipped some tea.

Konatsu shook his head. "Not that I know. She ran away from home and lived by herself since she was six. At least, that's what I've been told. I'm good at gathering information on people."

Nodoka thought things over again and again. Smiling, she said, "Tell me about yourself, I may be able to help you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"That-at-at-at-at fee-ee-eells goo-oo-oo-ood-ddd," Akane stuttered out as she was massaged in the Furo Jacuzzi Extraordinaire 9001.

Ranma could only bob his head in agreement as the jets were making him feel like mush.

It was a really big furo, able to accommodate seven comfortably.

"Fu-ll-ll-ll bl-aa-aa-aa-aa-st!" Akane ordered as she felt the best in her life.

Ranma slowly got out of the tub, body sluggish as he wobbled over to the controls and turned the dial from seven to ten.

Akane nearly fell unconscious as the jets picked up speed and more were blasting now.

Having magical rings feeding you your spouse's pleasure on top of your own was really rewarding.

The couple couldn't even speak anymore, as it felt too good.

Minutes went by as they were pounded by the jets from every angle, getting everything.

Muscles only Ranma knew they had were relaxed as if sourdough. Everything washed away as the two relaxed in a seemingly endless bath.

Unfortunately for them, the timer only lasted for an hour. At that point, the 9,001 jets stopped abruptly as the couple sat, unnoticing. They were too deep in metaphorical heaven to realize it.

Ranma recovered first, opening his eyes to the jacuzzi.

He blinked and stepped out, seeing Akane dazed next to him.

'That… I don't know how to describe it… How did Mom afford this?' Ranma thought as he dried himself off and got Akane's towel ready. 'It's like… I don't know… but, this… I'm going to do that again!'

It took much longer for Akane to realize it stopped, as she too climbed out, albeit wobbly. Looking Ranma in the eye, she smiled and fell into his arms, exhausted.

She mumbled into his body.

"Akane?" Ranma asked, not understanding it.

She pulled herself up and while swaying, said, "Bring me to bed… your mistress is tired…"

And with that, Akane fell asleep, right into his arms.

Ranma rolled his eyes as he wrapped Akane in a towel, carrying her into the outer bath, before forgetting that they didn't have clean clothes.

'Great, now what?' Ranma thought over his options before giving up, leaving Akane on the talking Japanese toilet that he just now noticed and went out, wrapped only in a towel.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Goodbye… be sure she is told, alright?" Nodoka reminded Konatsu as he left in the rain.

She closed the door to her one-story house and smiled.

'Things could work out after all,' she thought as she walked down the hallway.

"Mom?" Ranma asked as he saw her.

"Son! Enjoyed the bath?" Nodoka smiled. "Why aren't you attending to your mistress's needs right now?"

'Why did I agree to this?' Ranma thought again for the nineteenth time today. "She fell asleep and I need to put her in a bed."

"Oh, this way then." Nodoka led Ranma to a room that was built for them.

Going back and picking up Akane, Ranma laid her on the bed, still sleeping.

"Thanks, Mom," Ranma stated as he looked around the room.

The walls were not painted, but there were many things in the room that made Ranma nervous.

On one side of the room was everything Ranma had ever heard about from his perverted friends: whips, chains, collars, leashes, sex toys of every kind, rope, leather, latex, rubber, gags, paddles, restraints, and a closet full of perverted outfits.

He didn't even want to look at what else he missed, but he could figure it out.

Being nervous was an understatement.

On the other side of the room was plush everything. The thickest carpet he ever has seen, plush dressers, plush loveseat, plush chests, everything was plush. Even the doors to two closets that seemed massive were plush.

"Um…" was all Ranma could say.

"You like it?" Nodoka asked, barely containing her glee. "I designed it myself, what with the relationship you two share."

"Mom… how did you afford this…?" Ranma's eyes were as massive as dinner plates.

"Well, with the insurance from my last home, the money from the Amazons, and the Kunos wanting me to have the best available, it was easy to do this." Nodoka smiled; she was proud of herself to say the least.

"Uh huh…" Ranma was still shocked about what was in the room.

"If you need clothes, the one on the right is Akane's; the one on the left is yours," Nodoka pointed them out. "If you are looking for your Chinese silks, they are in that chest by the bed. It was a gift from Mousse this morning. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah… how did?" Ranma asked, astonished.

"I went shopping with Kasumi today and we bought some things…" Nodoka smiled.

'I don't even want to know,' Ranma thought as he went through the hammerspace chest.

"It looks like Akane will be asleep for a while. I don't think you'll make it back to the Tendos' for dinner," Nodoka frowned.

Ranma's stomach took that time to grumble.

"Hmm… tell you what, I have things to do today. I'll leave you two here for tonight," Nodoka thought out loud. "I'll be at the Tendos'; this way, you can start your honeymoon away from everyone, but still close by."

"I… thanks, Mom," Ranma muttered.

Nodoka walked up and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Son. You didn't let pride get in the way. Being put in a situation to be forced to listen to your wife half the time and rule over her the other half will save you a lot of trouble. You are manlier than I ever hoped. No need to worry about your life… worry about hers. And whatever you do, don't leave behind Akane if you take your child on a training journey."

Ranma smiled at that.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sluggishly, Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo walked drunkenly into the Tendo yard.

After drinking more sake than what would take out a panda, Genma, now human, had too much in his system to walk straight.

Soun, on the other hand, only drank a tenth of what Genma had and fared worse, not even able to stand for long.

Yet the two happy fathers finally returned to the Tendo home, where they flopped down next to the koi pond.

"Oh my! Father, where were you? It's almost dark again," Kasumi asked, concerned for their health.

"Where… where the… the… the school… school girls… are… stuff… Magic… every… every-whe-where…" Soun managed to get out.

"Magic girls?" Nabiki asked, eating a banana slowly. "Were you in Southern Tokyo? Or, did you go east?"

"She… she was… flying… pretty…" Genma muttered as he tried to be coherent. "Horns… on… head…"

"Giant… ro-row-roa… robots." Soun stuttered.

"Angel… in… sky… this… way… going… it… huge… this… way… yeah." Genma spouted.

Kasumi looked away, sparing glances at Nabiki.

"Daddy, you guys are drunk and you stink. How? It sounds like you went miles away," Nabiki rubbed her forehead.

The phone rang.

Kasumi left to answer it.

"It rain… then… then… then… then no rain." Soun fell asleep, not able to stay conscious any longer.

Nabiki rolled her eyes.

"No ride… the panda…" Genma fell asleep too.

"Nabiki, Auntie Nodoka is coming for dinner. Ranma and Akane are at her house. They are staying for the night due to the rain," Kasumi informed her sister as she finished making dinner.

Nabiki looked in the sky. "What rain?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** thank you tuatara and Kris Leena again for making my life easier. It's calming me down, you know? Anyway, the chapters are going to be around 5,000 words now. Or so I'm told… I have no idea what they will do with Nabiki, maybe if you voiced your opinions? I don't know. Anyway… other stories will be updated soon, so, don't worry, Noy doesn't abandon stories. Any questions or comments just review or PM. As the Text, I listen. Or read… I'm confused on which.

**Authour's notes:** Look, I'm really sorry for killing Ukyo's dad… I just can't help it. Anyway, while Noy is busy being boring, I'll tell you my idea plans of planning. On the slate for 2011 are two more stories Mwahahaha! Spam Cabinet and Ranma 6. Now, Since I'm the idea… thing… I'll say that it's awesome! To me, that's all I care about. Ooh… shiny. What? Oh, yeah… um… what was it? Catgirl? Oh… Mutant catgirl will be updated shortly. I have good ideas! Catgirl! YAY! It's a cat… and a girl! But, it's a guy, and… wow, that is confusing… AATBF will be updated soon, Noy was complaining about it 'Making sense' which means it was too crazy… um… The Revenge of Jusenkyo is being finished this year… and… uh… um…. String! Come here string! You can't escape me! What? Oh… uh… what was it? Deal with the Text? Oh, you mean that. As a challenge I decided to come up with things to make it so that Ranma will be matched with all the girls! Ranma/Akane is already check marked. Ranma/Ukyo Ranma/Shampoo, Ranma/Kodachi, Ranma/Nabiki and Ranma/Kasumi! Ooh! How about Ranma/Ranko? You want that? Do ya? Do ya? Hehehehe! This is so much fun! So, what do you want first? Too late I called it! I pick Ranma/…. Shoot, Noy's here. Bye people and cows. And Pig… and rat, he mean though… rats are mean… evil rats, hurting pigs. Lets film it! ^_^


	14. The calm after the storm

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** the following is a slavefic parody; Ranma, Ranma-chan and Akane are all owned by each other and themselves. Please support the official release. What? How does that make sense?

**Thanks:** to everyone who reviews, as this makes them happy. Which, in turn, makes me, the Text, happy. Plus I can do things like say, Graybear32, the answer is both. Noy is the genius and Telinú is Psychotic. Together, they are fused into a psychotic genius. It makes no sense whatsoever, but, I don't have any say since I'm the Text.

**Limon:** this has a lemon-lime flavor. Like Sprite or 7-up. Oh, and sex... what? This is a slave story. Look at the title! It's so friggin obvious!

**Caution:** this is fanfiction. Remember that now.

You have been warned…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 13: the calm after the storm

"Oh, one last thing before I go…" Nodoka reminded herself as she left her newly rebuilt home. "You are doing the cooking."

"What?" Ranma protested.

"It's fitting for you to cook today," Nodoka answered sternly. "You are the slave to your wife until sunrise, remember?"

Ranma mumbled about why he agreed to this thing.

"Unless you want Akane to cook…" Nodoka teased.

"I'll do it!" Ranma hushed his mom. "Anything but that!"

"That's better. Do well; it does make her happy. After all, what women desire most is to control their husbands." Nodoka took out her umbrella and left. "Take care!"

Ranma closed and locked the door, not noticing that the rain suddenly stopped.

'I **knew** women were evil,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Pops was right! And I never thought I'd be thinking _that_!'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shampoo woke up, stirring in a familiar clinic.

"Good to see that you're finally awake, Shampoo," Dr. Tofu took note of the purple-haired Amazon.

"What… what happen? Where Shampoo?" Shampoo asked the good doctor.

"You were in a kind of coma. Mousse brought you in." He checked to see that everything was working properly.

"Mousse!" Shampoo narrowed her eyes. "Stupid Mousse touch Shampoo?"

Dr. Tofu sighed. "Yes; yes, he did. He found you frozen like a statue and brought you here."

Shampoo scratched her head. "Why Shampoo frozen?"

"Because of shock, great-granddaughter," Cologne answered, her miniature body on her staff.

"Good to see you here, elder," Dr. Tofu said as he noticed her. "What would shock her enough to do that?"

Cologne sighed in defeat. "She singlehandedly ruined her chances of being with Ranma. Now that they are married, we have no business here."

The doctor looked puzzled. "I wouldn't think that would stop you."

"Normally, no, but the couple are magically bonded with rings forged to keep werecreature populations in check," Cologne sighed. "Shampoo sold them to Nabiki for time with Ranma a while back."

"That's not good," Dr. Tofu stated as he saw that Shampoo was catatonic again.

"It's going to be worse, I'm afraid," Cologne frowned. "Shampoo has failed the village for the last time. If she ever goes back, things won't be pretty."

The doctor nodded. "Will you go back without her, then?"

"I don't know," Cologne answered, ashamed. "I don't want to leave her here by herself, but if I take her back, there's a good chance that she would suffer dire consequences."

At that moment Mousse broke through the door. "Shampoo! Are you better yet, Shampoo?"

Cologne groaned. "No, she isn't. By the looks of things, she won't be for a long time."

"Oh no! Shampoo!" He stumbled to a lamp in the corner. "You're stiff! And your head is hot! Ow! Don't worry, I'll do something!"

Cologne sighed. "If he wasn't such an idiot, I would admire that dedication."

Dr. Tofu stroked his chin. "Perhaps Shampoo can stay with me. She did that before you came."

"It is an option," Cologne agreed. "However, it could torture her greatly with Ranma nearby."

"She has to face this soon," Dr. Tofu pointed out.

"I know, I know. It's my fault. I was too lenient with her." Cologne rubbed her temples. "There is also the chance that she might still kill Akane after this. I don't know if I can take the risk of angering Ranma. I'm getting too old for this."

"Wait, you aren't Shampoo!" Mousse figured it out. **"What have you done with Shampoo?"** he demanded as he shook the lamp.

"I know someone who does laser eye surgery; would it be best if he has his eyes fixed?" Dr. Tofu asked.

Cologne shrugged. "Probably. If he can see how beautiful the world is, then maybe he would stop chasing my great-granddaughter. It could also distract him if I take Shampoo back."

*Crash* The lamp fell over.

"Don't worry, Shampoo! I'll find you, even in the dark!" Mousse stumbled across the floor.

"… How much is it?" Cologne asked the good doctor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"That's odd, the storm stopped," Nodoka noticed as she walked down the street towards the Tendo Dojo.

"Oh well," Nodoka folded her umbrella back up.

'It's great that this happened so well,' she thought happily. 'My son is getting along well with his wife, who is in turn making herself a great daughter for me; plus, my home is finished and they will be left alone.'

The sun shone through, making its way westward.

'I even get to keep Ranko!' Nodoka inwardly squealed with delight. 'Sure, it's really my son, but I grew so close to her like only a mother would to a daughter. It's very unique in its odd way. If I time things right, then I can do things with my daughter and Akane that no one else could. Girls' nights out, shopping trips, women-only spas… no one needs to be left out. Sure, Ranma is manly even when pretending to be Ranko, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I have a manly son, a tomboy daughter and a daughter-in-law that loves me just as much… I'm… so… happy…'

A tear welled up in her eye before being dabbed away by a handkerchief.

'For once… everything works out,' she smiled as she made it to her destination, the route guidance now finished. She would need to thank Kasumi for that gift.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma was exploring his mom's house at the moment.

He noticed how small it was.

'I've been living with the Tendos too long,' he thought as he checked out the rooms. 'They live in a huge home; Mom was barely scraping by before this. It's decorated well, though.'

The dining room was open to the kitchen and there was only one hallway with three doors.

The bathroom was in the middle and the bedroom where Akane dozed was to the right with what appeared to be Nodoka's room on the left.

'Hope Akane's doing alright,' he thought before further examining that room where she slept.

Ranma walked carefully to the closet on the extreme BDSM side, finding many different outfits.

His eyes widened as he recognized a few.

There was a familiar Playboy bunny outfit, a Vegas showgirl's outfit with pink feathers, a Hawaiian dress, a pink dress, another Playboy bunny outfit, a Cat Café uniform, as well as a sailor fuku… and those were just the ones he knew he wore.

He found a pair of harem girl outfits, one slightly smaller than the other, as well as a pair of skintight leather dominatrix outfits of the same sizes.

There were a few maid outfits, a couple of metal bikinis and even western superhero costumes.

'Mom is insane!' Ranma thought as he browsed through them. 'And all of these are for girls! Why is this even here? Wait… there's something masculine…'

A butler-like suit was next to a familiar tuxedo and knight's suit of armor. Looking further down he saw…

'I feel like I'm going to throw up!' Ranma tore his eyes away, not wanting to look further.

That samurai costume would haunt him…

'The other side has to be better,' Ranma thought, curiosity about what strangeness was on the torture side of the room destroyed.

The plush side made Ranma's feet tingle but he brushed it aside and looked through the black-embossed closet door that said 'Ranma'.

Inside were martial arts gis, English-worded t-shirts, male kimonos, dress pants and jeans.

There was a note from Nodoka saying that she didn't know what to get, really.

Ranma rolled his eyes and closed the closet.

The noise of it closing had the effect of waking his wife.

"Ranma?" Akane yawned. "What happened?" she asked, still mostly asleep.

"You passed out from the heat in the bath," Ranma shrugged. "How you feeling?"

She smiled. "Like I'm floating on a cloud."

"That's good…" Ranma relaxed his muscles that were tense from what he'd seen.

"Yeah… hey… where's Auntie?" Akane asked.

"Um… she went back to your house, to, you know… leave us alone…" Ranma replied slowly.

Akane closed her eyes, rubbing her body into the ultra fluffy bed. "Alone… we alone… now… mmm…"

"Yeah… we are," Ranma raised his eyebrow.

"Super sexy slave Ranma… Mistress… Akane… needs… water… in glass… it good… slave… do… thing I said… I think…" Akane slurred her words.

*Thump* Ranma's body hit the floor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm here!" Nodoka called out as she came into the Tendo home.

"Good to see you, Auntie Nodoka," Kasumi said, smiling. "Dinner is almost done."

"Hey," Nabiki waved, sitting on the sofa, eating ice cream… in a cup!

A fancy bowl cup… thing… made of glass… one… yeah, that.

"Oh dear… where is my husband?" Nodoka asked, concerned.

"They passed out from being drunk all day and night, so Kasumi and I were able to drag them to Daddy's room," Nabiki replied, eating her ice cream.

"It was difficult. I had to turn Mr. Saotome back into a human in order to accomplish it," Kasumi frowned.

Nabiki nodded in agreement. "They're heavier than they look. Although I'm surprised that the panda is not that fat in human mode."

Nodoka blinked twice before letting out a sigh. "You don't like my husband, do you?"

Nabiki scoffed. "Obviously. He attacked you over a cheap medal that wasn't even there."

"He does have his faults…" Nodoka agreed.

"He does complement Father, though," Kasumi inserted.

Nabiki put a finger to her chin. "True… true…"

Nodoka sighed. "If you want to complain about Genma, could you please do it later? I'm trying to get along with him again now that my son is married."

"Good luck with that," Nabiki stated.

"Diner is ready," Kasumi announced.

"So it's just us three, then," Nodoka commented.

"Yeah, it's a girls-only dinner. I wonder if my new brother-in-law will survive tonight," Nabiki wondered.

"Oh, don't worry, nothing will happen," Nodoka reassured them.

"But, Akane's cooking is poisonous," Kasumi worried. "You have them making their own dinner, after all."

"Oh, that is taken care of," Nodoka dismissed the worried look on Kasumi's face. "Ranma's cooking tonight, I assure you."

"Wow, I've never seen you be so blunt about Akane's cooking, sis," Nabiki said as she put sugar in her tea.

"I'm worried about their safety," Kasumi replied. "Ranma has grown on me this past year. I don't want my sister to hurt him."

"He bounces back," Nabiki shrugged, still putting sugar in her tea.

"I hope I can teach her to cook better," Nodoka frowned. "Has she improved at all?"

"Well…" Nabiki thought it over, putting yet more sugar into her tea. "She can make miso soup. That's it."

"The worst part is that she doesn't follow recipes," Kasumi said worryingly.

"Maybe she can improve once she's relaxed a bit," Nodoka suggested. "Cranky girls seem to mellow out after sex."

*Clank* Nabiki's spoon fell to the table.

Her face scrunched up but she ultimately failed to hold back her laughter.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded.

"Wha-haha! Ha ha ha!" Nabiki laughed.

"Kasumi, is sex funny?" Nodoka asked seriously. "It's been so long… I hope it hasn't changed too much."

Nabiki laughed more.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded her sister again. "No, Auntie, Nabiki is just being immature right now."

The laughter stopped. "Oh, me, immature?" Nabiki asked, smirking at Kasumi. "I'm surprised that they would have a sex life, considering how immature _Akane's_ view of sex is."

Kasumi looked around nervously.

"Kasumi?" Nodoka asked. "Akane does know how to do her duties, right?"

Kasumi looked at the floor. "Yes, it… it was hard to… but, yes…"

"Right… so that's why you handed her a mallet just in case Ranma made advances on her that one night…" Nabiki accused.

"Kasumi?" Nodoka asked in horror. "Tell me that's not true!"

Kasumi couldn't make eye contact. "It's true… it wasn't proper for her to have sex before she was married."

Nabiki snorted. "No, you were just afraid Ranma would rape our sister! He's the last guy to do something like that."

"Well, that's not too bad," Nodoka mused.

"Except that meant that they had to stick to a no touching or kissing type of relationship the entire time Ranma was here," Nabiki replied.

Nodoka's eyes widened. "But… but why?"

"Because my older sister is a prude," Nabiki said offhandedly.

"But… but why?" Nodoka asked again.

"I wanted my youngest sister to keep her purity," Kasumi stated, still not looking at anyone.

"Yeah, but at the same time, you kind of made it difficult for them to have a 'sex=good' type of relationship," Nabiki shook her head. "It's more of an 'affection=hit to the head' type. In fact, I'm surprised that Ranma overcame that."

"Sorry I overreacted, but I was scared!" Kasumi shivered. "He's stronger, faster and bigger than her. It was worse since all the boys after her tried to rape her at school every day."

"But… but why?" Nodoka asked yet again, unable to comprehend the information.

"I guess that makes sense," Nabiki admitted. "It did take forcing them together magically for them to get over it, though."

"I still don't like the idea that you fooled them," Kasumi stated nervously.

"It worked out for the better," Nabiki answered back.

"But… but why?" Nodoka couldn't understand it.

"… And you broke Auntie. Great work, Kasumi," Nabiki rolled her eyes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Maybe if I kiss him…" Akane said out loud as she proceeded to do just that.

Her naked body on top of his, she tried kissing him awake.

The odd sensation of feeling the kiss twice at the same time awoke the married man… err… slave… both, actually.

Feeling Ranma groan awake brought a smile to Akane's face.

"Feeling better?" she asked, staring down at his face.

"Yeah… I guess… what happened?" Ranma tried to compose himself, which was harder to do upon realization that Akane was kneeling on his chest in the nude.

Akane smirked. "Well, I ordered my big, strong slave to get me a simple glass of water, but it appears that it was too much for him…"

"Hey!" Ranma felt insulted.

"It's true," Akane shrugged. "Luckily for you, that kiss I gave you quenched my thirst. Although now I'm hungry for some Ranma…"

Ranma gulped upon hearing that.

"Hmm… what should I do first…?" Akane thought aloud. "Since I'm in charge today and it's my first time… argg! I don't know!"

Akane gripped her head in frustration. "I don't know much about sex at all. But I want to do it now… And I want it to be… special. Do you know anything, my sexy slave?"

"Um… I know I agreed to this, but… could you please stop that?" Ranma asked, pinned beneath his wife.

Akane brought a finger to her lips. "Maybe… it is kind of generic… do you have a demeaning name that you will answer to? I'm giving you a choice only if you'll give me one tomorrow."

Ranma sighed. 'Might as well get into this as fully as she is. I can hold out longer than her and if I do this right, I can guarantee not eating her cooking every other day! Maybe that's why I agreed to this,' he thought as Akane waited. "I'm guessing that just using our names is out."

"Yeah, that's too boring," Akane answered. "Maybe it doesn't have to be demeaning. Calling you 'cock' or 'dick' doesn't sit too well with me, anyway."

Ranma sweatdropped. "That doesn't sound good at all."

"How about something less mean? Like pet? Or servant?" Akane suggested, trying to sound fair.

"I don't know…"

"I got it! You are my horse! That is perfect," Akane smiled triumphantly.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Sure, let's go with that. Can't think of anything else."

"Good to hear that, my sexy horse," Akane brought her face down to his. "Now, tell me all you learned about sex from your friends."

Ranma whimpered… internally, that is. He had an image to protect.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So… you were just protecting her from the outside world," Nodoka figured as she was told in detail why Akane wasn't taught properly on sex ed. That is, after she was shaken out of her stupor.

"Yes, Auntie," Kasumi answered. "After our mother died… I just didn't want to put too much on her."

"That didn't turn out so well," Nabiki noted.

"Yes, but it was done with good heart," Nodoka debated. "Besides, things worked out in the end."

"I still don't like it that you fooled them into this marriage," Kasumi stated.

"Whatever, Kasumi," Nabiki stretched and left. "It's better than how things used to be."

Kasumi sighed in defeat.

"They are happier this way," Nodoka told the concerned Tendo girl. "Saying anything could ruin their marriage together."

Kasumi shed a tear. "Alright, Auntie. But please, this is still wrong… what you both did."

"If that's how you see it…" Nodoka responded.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma groaned as he once again explained it to Akane. "I don't remember it because it was disgusting to me! I had them hitting on my girl side and begging me to sleep with them! Heck,

I don't even think half of it's possible. Not that I remember the details."

Akane groaned in disappointment. "Well, if you can't remember anything and I only know the minimum to reproduce, what do we do?"

If the room could speak, it would be swearing right about now.

Ranma was eyeing the perverted side of the room, hoping for Akane not to figure it out.

"Maybe Auntie left a sex book here," Akane had a hand to her chin. "That stuff looks perverted."

"Akane…"

"Yeah?"

"My mom scares me…"

"You can say that again, my horse," Akane agreed. "Hey, there actually is a book on sex."

Akane flipped through the book, looking for just the right thing.

Ranma continued to grow worried.

"This wouldn't be so difficult if you weren't a virgin," Akane commented as she continued to look for what she wanted.

"Hey! You're actually saying you wanted me to sleep with the other girls?" Ranma yelled.

"No!" Akane shouted. "I'm glad you didn't. I just assumed you did. Sorry for not trusting you. Ooh! If we do it like that, maybe…"

Ranma closed his eyes and calmed himself; he was getting too nervous.

"Alright, I got it… hey, sexy horse… stand up," Akane ordered, grin on her face.

Ranma stood, vowing to outlast Akane in this. 'I'll show her…' Ranma thought.

He wasn't prepared for a weight to be on his back.

Pressing her body against his, Akane was on Ranma's back, leaning towards his ear.

"You are mine… try not to squirm away, my sexy horse…" Akane whispered into Ranma's ear.

With that she started licking his ear lobe.

That got Ranma to shiver.

"Mmm… tastes great… I never would have imagined that ears taste like candy…" Akane teased as she kissed and licked it.

For some reason, Ranma thought that she was lying. Ears shouldn't taste like candy.

Akane moved down his neck, kissing her way down. "Now… remove your shirt… I can't reach you through a silk shirt…"

Ranma struggled to find a way to remove it with Akane on him.

"Come on… you can do it. Unless the great Ranma can't take off a shirt…" Akane teased.

Determined, Ranma managed to remove his shirt without moving Akane.

(Un)Fortunately, that allowed Akane's hardened nipples to press against Ranma's bare back.

Ranma had no choice but to submerge into the Soul of Ice.

That caused the nipples to get harder.

While it felt good, Akane was determined to have Ranma open up and to stop that.

Smirking, she ran her fingers across his back. "Tensing, are we? Maybe I should help you relax."

Breathing down his neck, Akane continued to batter against Ranma's defenses.

Ranma's composure was cracking.

"You're so cold… perhaps I can warm you up?" Akane continued to rub her body against Ranma's, feeling up every muscle.

Ranma's composure cracked further as he struggled to maintain it.

"Enough of your back. Your front is better…" Akane climbed around until she was facing him face to face, still clinging onto him. "Come on, open your eyes and appreciate your mistress. Yes, I own you, horse. All of you…"

Ranma couldn't resist; Akane's naked body clinging all over him was infuriating.

Once he did, Akane smooched up, the couple's lips suctioning together.

Ranma's Soul of Ice shattered, emotions opening up fully as he responded to the kiss.

They were at it for many minutes; it was a contest to see who would gasp for air first, neither one willing to give in.

Ranma's arms, which were until now clenched at his side, wrapped around Akane's waist, passionately embracing her.

One minute passed, then another, and another.

With supernatural martial artists involved, it could take a while.

Finally, thirteen minutes later, Akane gasped for breath, coughing.

Ranma smirked on his win.

"*Cough* Oh yeah! *Cough* Well, *ackk* as your reward… You may suck my breasts," Akane regained her breath before moving up, sticking her bosom in Ranma's face.

Ranma accepted the challenge and rubbed his face into her breasts.

Akane shivered in delight.

The licking commenced, Ranma just going with it, his suppressed lust due to Akane's prior behavior finally unleashed.

Akane bit her lips shut, not wanting to lose the arousal war against Ranma.

However, due to the rings, Ranma felt it as well, knowing he was doing a good job.

Finally, Akane couldn't take it and let out a loud, high pitched moan. "Stop… just stop… I order you…"

Ranma smirked as he stopped; he never loses.

Akane pouted cutely, she was losing… it felt great, but she was losing. However, by using her feet, she felt that Ranma was aroused as well.

Grinning as she saw Ranma flinch, Akane pushed Ranma's pants down with her feet, allowing herself to line up with him, his boxers the only thing separating Ranma's penis from penetrating Akane's rapidly moistening vagina.

"I can hold out longer than you, sexy horse," Akane smirked, confident in her self-control.

Ranma didn't respond, his eyes scrunched closed and lip bitten shut.

Akane pushed him farther, rubbing her vulva over his penis.

Ranma flinched again.

Closing in on her advantage, Akane licked Ranma's chest.

Unable to take it, Ranma got rid of the last remaining fabric between them.

However, Akane was the one that dominated, quickly driving her lower mouth over Ranma's erect member, having her womb filled.

Thrusting commenced, the feeling being doubly felt as the magical rings sent each one's pleasure to the other.

"Akane!" Ranma was going to lose it very soon.

"Fill me with it! Do it!" Akane was far too high sexually to care.

Due to the silent competition, they kept their voices down, each actively suppressing their natural noises.

Finally, Ranma spewed, his sperm shooting into Akane.

This triggered Akane's vaginal muscles, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body and, subsequently, Ranma's. This caused Akane's clitoris to go haywire, making the pleasure of sex loop repeatedly between them.

Eventually, it was too much as the feelings caused them to scream in ecasty.

Exhausted, both fell asleep almost instantly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Yeah… that just happened, 13 chapters into a slavery story and sex finally appears. It was a bit odd, but, I don't care. Now that the story is over 40,000 maybe it will be noticed more. Anyway, thanks for reading so far and reviewing. Tuatara and Kris Leena, thanks for making Noy get through this, if Telinú wrote this, then I just know that it will be taken down. It's that bad… or good, either way. Thanks Noy, at least somebody has this as their favorite…

**Authour's notes:** look, if you are going to complain about it being dry or something like that, blame Noy! I wanted it to be in much more detail and such but noooo... Noy thought it might cause to take it down so it was cut to the bare minimum. Stupid rules... If you want it to have more random fluff like 'Perfect breasts' or 'the rod grew even more and more hard by the second' then just think of it. You know what they look like, And Noy won't let me tell you, so think of it yourself. Hopefully Noy will EASE UP AND LET ME WRITE THE LEMON NEXT TIME! I like deatail, but, apparently, rules scared Noy. Please don't complain in the reviews... unless you direct it at Noy... or the site... **IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**


	15. Blue on red

Fooled: Day and Night Mutual Slavery

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** very controversial stuff here. The sex thing, not slavery of each other.

**Caution:** what you are about to read is somewhat watered down. If you want the full-on, no-holding-back thing, check out the thread at BEArchive. Cuz they allow things to be sexy.

**Notice:** that this is an update. Because it's amazing that it finally happened! Pinch yourself, cuz you're not dreaming.

**Thanks:** to everyone who liked and read this. You made someone very happy.

**Special thanks:** to tuatara, who edits this crap into something worth posting. ^_^

**Dedicated:** this fic is to Kris Leena. Who kept Noy Telinú sane and read this stuff. And got Noy Telinú's focus back to anime. We miss you.

You have been warned….

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 14: Blue on red

The sun lowered farther and farther down over the horizon before finally setting. The passage of time did not seem to be especially important to most humans. Sure, animals and other creatures cared, especially if they were nocturnal, but not humans.

Except for Ranma.

But he was too tired to think about it.

The ring on his finger started to glow and something AMAZING suddenly happened.

While it only took three seconds to the outside world and felt instantaneous to Ranma, it was spectacular if you had a high-speed camera. That is, if you could see it past the big glow that surrounded Ranma.

Ranma's body shrank and stretched, being sucked into the ring like a bad movie effect. At the same time, a redhead was being grown and reforming right where the other body had been.

The only things Ranma noticed were that she had a ton of energy and that she couldn't feel herself inside Akane's body anymore.

"What was that?" Ranma muttered as she sat up. "Oh… THAT. Refreshing…"

Akane was still asleep, right under Ranma.

"So… what should I do now?" Ranma thought aloud. "She won't be up for a while…"

With a shrug, the pigtailed girl picked Akane up and paced her in the bed.

*GROWLAWLLOAWL!* went Ranma's stomach.

"Guess I should make dinner then," Ranma decided.

Thus, she left the room for the kitchen.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Child?" Cologne poked Shampoo with her stick. "Are you awake yet?"

Her great-granddaughter answered by sniffling. "Shampoo awake…"

Cologne sighed. "Then begins the long road to redemption."

Shampoo curled up. "It be too, too bad?"

"I'm afraid so." Cologne sat down next to Shampoo. "Even my vouching for you won't make this pretty."

Shampoo sat up, eyes closed. "What expect?"

Cologne struggled to tell her, but she did. "The law states that you will be executed. Or exiled and then face a bounty on your head."

Shampoo resisted shivering. "That bad, huh?"

"Unfortunately," Cologne answered. "The best I can hope for is mostly dead."

"WHAT?!" Shampoo paled. "Mostly dead! That… THAT! SHAMPOO RATHER DIE!"

"Are you certain of that?!" Cologne got right in her face. "When you are killed your body will be displayed in the hut of shame… headless. Are you SURE you want to die? Are you?!"

Shampoo flinched. "That… bad…"

Cologne agreed. "This… mostly death will be a bit easier than normal for you, I hope… Due to Jusenkyo…"

"No… no… no! NOT THAT!" Shampoo knew where this was going. "NOT CAT! NO! SHAMPOO NO CAN BE FOREVER WHAT BELOVED HATES!"

Cologne hugged Shampoo as she started crying. "There, there. Perhaps we can use this to get Ranma over his fear."

"Why… why great-grandmother tell?" Shampoo asked as she wept.

"To save the rest of our family," Cologne answered. "If it was known that we were hiding your law breaking…"

Shampoo slumped. "Shampoo understand…"

"I'll inform them…" Cologne let go of Shampoo. "Be strong."

The tiny old woman slowly left the room, leaving Shampoo alone with her tears.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma, naked except for an apron, started cooking dinner.

She started out slowly, turning on the stove to boil the water and getting the ingredients out. But as she was cutting the vegetables, Ranma decided to show off and have fun with it, tossing the vegetables in the air and slicing them overdramatically.

Deciding to go bold, Ranma grabbed three spatulas to make the food even faster.

With one in each hand and one between her toes, Ranma started grilling.

Soon, the sounds of clanking metal echoed throughout the house.

"Heh… I'm so awesome," Ranma laughed as she continued to increase the difficulty.

So concentrated was she that she didn't notice a tired Akane walk into the kitchen.

Although hard of seeing due to exhaustion, Akane smiled as her slave made dinner.

The blue-haired girl rubbed her eyes and was finally able to see clearly.

What she saw nearly caused her to drool.

Ranma was now beginning to sweat. Thanks to wearing only an apron and the leg closest to her working on making food, Akane got an eyeful of pussy.

'How did I not notice that she kept it so neat and clean before?' Akane wondered to herself. 'Well, duh, I didn't want to look…'

"Whew, I'm thirsty…" Ranma commented, wiping her forehead.

Akane smiled as she came up with an idea. A sexy idea. Akane came up with a wonderful, sexy idea. "Mare! Come drink the water I have here for you!"

Ranma froze and turned to face Akane. "A-k-k-kane!"

Akane smirked. "Address your mistress with more respect, female horse!"

"Hehehehe…" Ranma put down the spatulas. "Um… of course… *gulp* Mistress…"

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Well, if you're thirsty, drink this!"

Ranma gagged as Akane pointed between her legs. "EWW! Drink pee?! That's disgusting!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Akane growled. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?! PERVERT!"

"Oh, sure, I'M the pervert." Ranma rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you mean?"

"KISS MY LIPS AND DRINK MY JUICE!" Akane enjoyed saying that WAY too much.

Ranma hesitated.

"DO IT NOW! THE MISTRESS COMMANDS IT!" Akane smirked.

"Um…" Ranma licked her lips. "Oh, alright…"

The redhead got down on her knees in front of Akane and looked up one last time to see the other girl's grin.

While Ranma didn't know what to do, she was as confident as ever.

Ranma steeled herself and dove in.

[A few minutes later] A flowered card showed, narrated by a french Narrator.

"There." Ranma got up. "Happy?"

"Sure…" Akane smiled. "Keep up the good work, mare."

With that the blue-haired girl walked to the dining room, looking for a way to exert her power there as well.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mousse nervously stood outside the door to the laser eye surgery building.

Dr. Tofu patted him on the back. "Good luck."

"I'm still unsure of this…" Mousse fretted. "How will lasers allow me to see?"

"Too complicated to explain." Tofu shrugged. "But once you do it, you shouldn't need those glasses anymore."

Mousse twirled the glasses in his hand. "I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit." Dr. Tofu smiled.

"FOR YOU, SHAMPOO!" Mousse screamed and ran inside.

Dr. Tofu sweatdropped. "Why do I have a very bad idea about this?

With that, Tofu decided to stay in the area. Just in case.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma brought out the food and put it on the table.

"Excellent work, horse…" Akane smiled. "Come, sit next to me."

The redhead did so, taking a seat next to Akane. Both were nude.

Neither of them would have dreamt of doing that just a few days ago, especially when Ranma was female.

"Thank you for the food!" they yelped fast, but since they were Japanese it was one word.

Before Ranma dug in, Akane wanted to rub it in a little more.

"Horse! Feed your mistress!" Akane ordered. "Sexily…"

Ranma's stomach growled and she groaned. "You're REALLY getting it tomorrow…"

Akane shrugged. "I can't help it."

The redhead sighed and gave in, promising herself to get the blue-haired girl back the next day. "Here you go."

Akane opened up her mouth.

*OM*

Ranma got more food and brought it to Akane's mouth.

*NOM*

The slave did it again.

*OM*

And again.

*NOM*

She did it once more.

*OM*

And again.

*NOM*

The redhead took a moment to gaze at her mistress. Her body was sweaty and shiny, breasts bouncing softly each time she ate.

Ranma licked her lips and continued to feed her mistress.

*OM*

Ranma's stomach growled again and she gritted her teeth, trying to not think about it.

*NOM*

Being nude right next to Akane had also gotten Ranma horny again.

*OM*

Ranma wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing. She was just too horny, hungry, and helpless to stop it.

*NOM*

Akane bounced from one knee to the other happily as she closed her eyes, enjoying life.

*OM*

Neither girl was paying attention to what they were doing, but nothing bad seemed to happen…

*NOM*

… Yet.

*OM*

Ranma held her stomach with one arm, trying to make the growling stop.

*NOM*

Akane clasped her hands together, beaming with joy.

*OM*

The redhead bit her lip, her eyes wandering over her mistress's body.

*NOM*

Akane was starting to be satisfied, yet she liked the experience so much…

*Clank…*

Both girls stared at the bowl; the chopsticks hit the bottom of it, now empty.

Ranma almost doubled over in pain and frustration. The joy Akane had been feeling wasn't enough to help the redhead bear it well any longer.

The blue-haired girl was suddenly bombarded by Ranma's stomach pain, the sensation that had been blocked out earlier. She had no idea that it was that bad.

With her slave (and thus her) in pain, Akane picked up the redhead and put her in her lap.

Ranma was shocked at that, even more when Akane adjusted her legs to sit cross-legged instead.

"Eat up, my horse. You did well…" Akane said while petting Ranma's head.

The redhead didn't hesitate, becoming a typhoon of red, eating as fast as she could.

"WHOA!" Akane had never seen the girl eat so quickly. "SLOW DOWN!"

Ranma did slow considerably. Not because of the order, but because Akane grabbed her by the breasts to try and hold her back.

The mistress noticed her slave's change in attitude as Ranma became stiff.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Akane smirked.

Ranma shivered. "Mmghph."

Akane giggled as her slave tried to keep the food in her mouth. "Oh, I know you do… Maybe if I circle them with my fingers…"

The redhead found it hard not to choke as Akane played with her nipples.

"Yes, good girl…" Akane whispered into the slave's ear. "Swallow, have your mouth clear…"

Ranma was able to, although it was a struggle.

Akane laughed. "Oh, this is just too much fun… I REALLY needed to get laid, didn't I?"

The redhead shrugged.

"This is getting me wet…" Akane mentioned. "And it seems like you are too…"

Ranma blinked in surprise as Akane flipped her around to face her.

"That's how I like my horse…" The blue-haired girl smiled warmly.

With that, Akane kissed her slave, pressing their bodies together.

*CLANK CLANK CLKANK*

Which caused them to knock the table over, scattering dishes and utensils on the floor.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cologne poked Shampoo in the back. "Child, are you awake? I just got off the phone…"

Shampoo turned to face her. "What Shampoo punishment?"

The old woman couldn't bear to look at her kin. Shampoo's face was soaked with tears, her hair was in disarray, her eyes were red from the crying, and her face was sullen with grief.

"It is agreed that you shall be made mostly dead…" Cologne told her. "Specifically, you will be considered dead in the records, but allowed to live here. However, you may never return to the village."

Shampoo's head dropped.

"I am sorry, but it must be done. To be sure you stay…" Cologne started to tear up. "You will be forced to wear a collar. One that will signify your status… and keep you from going home."

Shampoo sniffled. "Why? Shampoo already ban from there…"

"Because… Because it will keep any Amazon from seeing you as anything more than a cat, and forces you not to be cured." Cologne slumped. "Mousse and I… will think you are dead."

Shampoo rubbed her neck. "Shampoo… understand…"

Cologne nodded. "I'll allow you to do it yourself. Goodbye, great-granddaughter…"

The old woman slowly walked out of the room, leaving a magical collar next to Shampoo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane and her slave thrashed around on the floor, causing a mess.

Not that they minded, for they were too busy kissing each other.

The blue-haired girl was on top of the redhead, pressing her into the floor.

Ranma had her arms around her mistress, pulling her down.

Both were holding out, each silently challenging the other to break the kiss first. While Ranma was the better martial artist, Akane was used to holding her breath for long periods of time. It was so she wouldn't drown, but still.

Being taken off guard also worked against the redhead.

Not that Ranma played fair.

The two had their legs intertwined and Ranma used that to her advantage, twisting just so…

*BONK CRASH*

Ranma turned the tables and flipped over, now pinning Akane.

Akane's eyes narrowed at that.

So _she_ decided to play dirty as well, being a practitioner of Anything Goes, after all…

The redhead's eyes widened as she felt her mistress's knee press right between her legs.

Momentarily stunned, Ranma was unprepared for Akane to flip them yet again…

*CRASH THUD*

Akane flipped her slave over her head, causing Ranma to land on the floor.

Ranma winced as their breasts banged against each other, the redhead being more aroused than her mistress.

This was taking too long for Akane. Her mind raced to find a way to end this quickly.

'But what?!' Akane screamed inside her head. 'What?! Think… THINK! What will shock? Um… UM!'

The blue-haired girl decided to _really_ cheat.

She used her hand to grab Ranma's nose.

The redhead WAS shocked and did the same to Akane.

Now it was a question of who could hold their breath the longest.

The seconds ticked by, each of them determined to win.

Despite being dirty and cheating, Akane realized she couldn't win this competition, and finally gasped for air.

Her slave smirked. "I win…"

Akane growled. "Fine… fine…"

Ranma got up. "Still the best…"

The blue-haired girl smiled. "Well, as part of your reward, you may carry me into the bedroom."

Ranma sweatdropped. "SO getting you back tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Akane rolled her eyes. "Now down on all fours, horse!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ich don't know…" The eye doctor stroked his long, gray, pharaoh-like beard. "Lazer surrrgerry doez not worrk so well on eyez az bad as yourz…"

Mousse balled his fists in anger. "BUT I NEED TO HAVE MY EYES FIXED!"

"Yez, that izz obviouz." The doctor who performed eye surgery nodded. "But, FREEEKING LAZER BEAMZ arre nicht so gut für ze near blindnezzzz."

"Then what should I do?!" Mousse demanded, only a little put off by the old guy's accent.

"Plazzzma!" the eye doctor answered. "Mein newezt inventionz izz rready for ze firzt customerz!"

"WHAT?!" Mousse couldn't believe his ears.

The old guy laughed madly. "JA! JA! ICH BIN AWEZOME!"

*CLICK*

Mousse panicked as he was strapped down by metal cuff on his hands and feet.

The eye doctor just laughed some more.

Mousse's cry would be heard throughout the area.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Akane smiled victoriously as she rode her slave into the bedroom.

Ranma rolled her eyes and continued on all fours to the bed.

"Whoa there. Easy, horsey…" Akane smirked.

Her slave sighed.

Akane dismounted and sat on the bed. "You know… I'm thinking it's time for me to take your virginity, slave. As a girl, at least."

"But is that possible? I mean, really, I don't even understand how two girls can do that… unless they just kind of scissor or something." Ranma interlocked her fingers to try to make her point.

Akane rubbed her chin. "Maybe… Would that work?"

Ranma shrugged.

The mistress thought it over and decided, 'Why not?'

With a pat on the bed, she tried to make her slave jump up like a dog.

The redheaded slave didn't, however. Instead, Ranma sat on the bed like a human, really getting tired of being treated like an animal.

"Now… um… spread your legs," Akane ordered, trying to figure things out.

Her slave took a deep breath, lay down, and thought of England.

'That place was rainy all time,' Ranma thought. 'And kept getting invaded by aliens… Why is that? And why is it only on TV?'

"Now… if I put my leg here…" Akane tried to maneuver herself to fit.

*Thwap twack*

"Can you PLEASE stop kicking me?" Ranma rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Akane growled. "I'm TRYING not to!"

Both of the girls felt a shockwave of pleasure run through their bodies.

The blue-haired girl smiled and pushed it again and again.

Ranma gripped the bedsheet as Akane pushed harder and harder.

As they were feeling each other's pleasure as well as their own, they knew that it was working well. VERY well.

But it still wasn't enough for Akane, who wanted to make the redhead climax.

Ranma was close, though. She was biting her lip to hold it off until after her mistress, but she forgot one thing… Akane was in control, and was more used to her sex being stimulated.

"MMMM!" Ranma's eyes widened as her mistress stood up, causing the redhead to be bent and on the bottom fully.

"Good horse. Good mare…" Akane whispered. "Let it go. Submit to me… Be TAMED."

Her slave tried to resist, closing her eyes and turning her head.

The rhythm continued to speed up as Akane looked for an edge.

"Good GIRL," Akane said with a smirk. "Such a good girl. Obey your mistress like the good, obedient, SUBMISSIVE girl you are…"

Ranma tried to deny that in her head, but the pleasure rushing over her was too foreign, too much like a girl, and she couldn't resist.

Their clitorises brushed up against each other, smacking together repeatedly as Akane ground into Ranma.

Sensing that she was about to push her slave over the edge, Akane sealed the deal. "You are MINE, mare… My sexy horse… OBEY your mistress and CLIMAX!"

Ranma couldn't take it anymore and with a scream, orgasmed… as a girl.

Just the shock of it caused Ranma to lose consciousness.

As that wave of Ranma's orgasm hit Akane, it triggered her own.

It was so powerful and Akane was so shocked by it that she fell on top of her slave, her legs not being able to support her weight.

By chance, Akane's face fell right in between Ranma's breasts.

That oddity caused them to go over the edge once more.

Akane fell asleep at that point, her body unable to take the strain any longer.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** yes, it's back! And there, ryu238, that's how it works. Satisfied? Anyway, If you want to read the lemony parts, go to the BEArchive and even expand the threads if you want to. Till next time, IMMA TEXT!


End file.
